Oh how the ties can break
by plaasticbats
Summary: Sequel to Oh How the Ties Bind. My other Klaroline fic just left too many unanswered questions and soo much left undone.
1. Oh how the ties can break

Oh how the ties can break  
Chapter One:

* * *

Klaus returned to his mansion and he took off his jacket. It was dirty and stained now. It just happened to be his favorite one.  
He was completely silent when he arrived and he walked into the living room. He saw a very pregnant Caroline and his sister..they were planning something but he didn't look into what they were doing.  
"Hey you. You were gone all day. And..your clothes!" Caroline noticed immediately that his clothes were dirty and pretty blood soaked. Klaus just smiled at her.  
"Well..I had a run in with Stefan. Just Elena running off again trouble…that was all." He headed to his room and the two girls watched him go.  
"You alright Nik?" Rebekah asked and Klaus somewhat hissed at her question. She was always so keen on his behavior it really irritated him.

"Klaus did Elena do that to you?" Caroline asked him as he remained in his room.

He didn't answer her and he pulled his shirt over his head. It caught in his hair a bit but he dragged it off. He threw the shirt and when his eyes could see again he saw Caroline standing beside him.  
The two said nothing. Klaus just stared at her and Caroline pulled him in for a kiss.  
"What the hell happened?..and you weren't here when I woke up this morning so what-"  
"Well I didn't want to wake you…I got a message from Stefan and I spent the entire day tracking down Elena. Don't ask me why I even bothered lending my assistance." Klaus started taking off his boots..he just wanted to shower.

Caroline watched as his pants folded down his legs then hit the floor. Every inch of Klaus was covered in blood and dirt.

"Yeah well..you could have called jerk. I didn't know where you were." Caroline looked really puzzled and a bit annoyed.  
Truth was Klaus was going to call. He knew it was odd for him because he liked to chat it up on the phone every once in a while.  
"Sorry." He tried to smile but he couldn't. He forced a slight smile and then kissed her on the cheek.  
Caroline apparently gave up.  
"You're brother is here..he made us all dinner."  
Klaus nodded his head and he stepped towards his dresser.  
"HEY is something bothering you? It's not like you to just be gone all day. And not to call that's definitely not you." Caroline asked and Klaus went to look at her but he stopped.

"No love…I just forgot to call." He said as he disappeared into his bathroom to use his shower.  
He heard Caroline leave the room in a huff. Klaus started the shower and he tried not to listen to their conversation but the water wasn't loud enough.

"Elijahhh what's wrong with your brother?" Caroline asked as she headed towards the kitchen.  
"Niklaus is just stressed. I've noticed that a lot lately. You're actually providing a child for my demented brother and he's been extra cautious and paranoid because of it. Just give him time to relax. I'm here now so he'll be normal before dinner is over. Right Rebekah?"  
"I suppose. Nik has always been a bit of a brat. He probably wishes he was pregnant just so he can get all the attention."

The three laughed as he listened. Klaus tuned them out and he stood under the water.  
It rained over his face and he rubbed his eyes until the skin felt harsh.

Klaus recalled what actually happened before he went home.  
He did get a message from Stefan. Something was wrong with Elena and yes he did use up an annoying amount of time looking at her..  
They tracked her down to an abandoned scrap yard full of salvaged vehicles and lots of curious/stupid teenagers just waiting to be plucked up by a newbie vampress with a unemotional bloodlust.  
Stefan found her and all was right in the world.

But when Klaus went to go home something else happened.

_-Flashback to earlier-_

"I think I'll take a walk mate..ask for Damon next time unless Silas is really involved." Klaus said pretty annoyed because his talents were wasted on their petty disputes over Elena's humanity.  
He was after Silas and it seemed Stefan knew just name-dropping him would get Klaus to do anything.  
How annoying.  
"You sure you don't want a ride to your car Klaus?"  
"No BUDDY..I'm good. Have a good night Elena and company."  
"How's Caroline? Say hi to her for me." Stefan said out to him as he was walking away.

"She's fine..and yeah I'll tell her hello."  
Ugh just leave me be Stefan go be with the Petrova clone. Klaus thought to himself as he kept walking on.  
He crossed some scrap metal that was littered about and he got out his phone.  
Klaus decided to have his sister pick him up or maybe Caroline. He'd rather be alone with one of them instead of Stefan and that lot.

He heard them drive away and he was glad to have silence.

When he went to call Caroline Klaus was shoved up against one of the salvaged vehicles.  
He screamed out from the pain as Stefan jammed about twenty pieces of the scrapped car metal through Klaus's arms, legs, shoulders, and feet.

He had him pinned there against the car. It friggen hurt.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STEFAN?!" Klaus yelled in a rage. He tried to free himself but Stefan just forced him back down against the car.  
"Good guess. Now where's the cure. You're not being a very good puppet and you're not doing as I ASKED."  
"GO TO HELL SILAS I'M NOT GETTING THAT CURE FOR YOU! I'M NOT YOUR DAMN PUPPET." He growled enraged and he tried to force his body off the metal again. Silas bent them which made it harder to rip off of them.

In an instant Silas snapped from Stefan's form to Shane's. He glared at Klaus and he glared right back.  
"Maybe you need more convincing…I told you to get me that cure and you haven't. Maybe I should get in your head again and screw around a little."  
"I'm onto you prick. It won't be so easy to get inside my head this time."

"That's not all I got inside... Did your pretty little girl forget to tell you? Well to be more accurate I should say woman. She's quite stunning. I can see exactly why you're so crazy about her Klaus. I was in love like that once.."

Klaus stopped trying to pry his way off the metal. He stopped and his heart stopped right along with his body.  
"What? What the hell are you saying."  
"I'm saying your woman is gorgeous...vibrant, smart and very witty." Silas moved dangerously close to Klaus and he grabbed the metal that was gouged into his shoulder. Klaus felt the sharp pain and he just growled with frustration. He was boiling with anger and there had better be no truth to what Silas was implying.

"Your woman is also very sexual.. She was very eager to please her poor long lost boyfriend Tyler. But I could read her mind the entire time and she told me all about her conflicting emotions for you."

He jammed it in deeper and Klaus grew infuriated. He tried to rage his way off the metal but every time Silas would shove him back.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU Y-"  
"I just had sex with Klaus! I shouldn't be sleeping with Tyler! Oh no oh no...what am I doing? Oh no Oh no!"  
He mocked Caroline and then his eyes beamed into Klaus's.  
"I couldn't resist... It had been a while. Oh but don't worry it was entirely consensual. Now I have to warn you…I can still feel her skin and taste her soft sweet lips. I'm lusting bad for your girl now Klaus. Damn I did it again..She's a proper woman and a really good match for you. So if you want to keep your precious Caroline ALIVE…I recommend you find the cure. And cut the crap .." He ripped one of the long pieces out and he stabbed it just beside Klaus's heart.

"I'm getting tired of waiting."

Silas was gone. Klaus had to rip every piece of metal out himself. He dropped to his knees and he waited for his body to heal. He was out of breath and he didn't want to believe what Silas just told him.

_-Back in the present time-_

Klaus refused to believe it. He didn't want to. His heart felt so heavy and he couldn't even function.  
He was showered, he got dressed, and Klaus ghosted his way to the kitchen. The other three were eating and he joined.

He sat in a daze. Elijah and Rebekah were talking to Caroline about adapting to life now that she was around Klaus more.  
Elijah had been missing out on all this fun. So the two chatty Kathy's were filling him in.  
"The hardest part was telling my mom. She was not one of his biggest fans. But she warmed up to him eventually. She still doesn't like that I'm pregnant of course…but what can you do?"  
"Well Niklaus…Caroline's made a decent man out of you. About time someone does because I was beginning to worry."

Klaus ate his food and just nodded his response to his brother.  
Caroline was staring at him. Klaus forced his food down and he stood up.  
"I uh.." He couldn't articulate what he had to say. Everyone was looking up at him with concerned faces.

He wanted to say what really happened today.  
Klaus took one look at Caroline and he saw her sad face.  
He needed to forget what he heard today. In order to sit at the table…eat the food in front of him and be like his "normal" self Klaus had to forget what he heard.

"Klaus?! What is WRONG with you you've been acting so weird." Caroline tried to force a response from him.  
But he had none..  
Klaus just sat back down. His eyes were tearing up and his siblings became just as concerned.  
"Niklaus?"  
"NIK?"

Tears were starting to fall. He had to do something.

So Klaus took in a deep breath and shut it off. His hand went to his eyes and he cleared the tears away..There weren't anymore tears to replace the ones he wiped off.  
The pain was gone and Klaus felt the effect of Silas's words fade away. It was truly amazing…  
Over the years he became a pro at the on-off switch. Half the time he didn't want to deal with something he'd shut it off and it would go unnoticed to his siblings for years.

Well maybe they assumed his emotions were always off.  
"Sorry guys…you were talking about Caroline making an honest man out of me? Not to be old fashioned but our parents wouldn't be proud that I'm having a child with my girlfriend and not my wife." He flashed a quick smile and he started drinking down his glass of wine.

Caroline was studying his face Klaus could tell. After he mentioned wife her face flustered and she looked away.  
Typical Caroline..so bold one minute then a gushing emotional the next.  
"So what are you proposing to her now or something Nik?…psh please." Rebekah forgot all about her brother's tears and she snapped into socialite mode. She even gave him an eye roll.

"I'm not proposing. I'm simply saying that I'm hardly a decent man. Right Caroline?" He smiled at her and she finally looked at him.  
"You can be decent when you try." she muttered and she just focused on eating.

Klaus said nothing more and he looked at Elijah.  
Elijah…didn't dismiss the tears. Klaus could tell by the his brother's eyes. They were locked on him and Klaus just offered him some wine.  
"Want some? You look like you need it." Elijah took the bottle and Klaus just ate his food.

He thought about asking his brother about the cure…but he changed his mind. Klaus was a puppet to no one. He'd kill Silas one way or the other it would just take time. But in the mean time Silas clouding his judgement was not going to happen.  
Silas couldn't fuck with his emotions if he didn't have any now could he?

After dinner, Elijah decided to leave and Rebekah said she was staying at her own place for the night.  
Klaus just smiled at his sister and brother. He escorted them out. When he was alone with Caroline he assumed immediately that she was going to launch her investigation.  
The front door shut and as figured…the questions began to fly.

"What the hell happened Klaus? I want to know the truth. I'm going to call Stefan and ask him myself."  
"Caroline..DON'T." He grabbed her hand and she was caught off guard. She was holding her breath and just staring.  
Klaus touched her face and roughly started kissing her. His emotions might be off…but Klaus was still very much in love with Caroline Forbes.  
His body wanted her even when his heart couldn't.

Once their kiss got heated Caroline tried to turn away.  
"HEY..you..you can't just start kissing me...like that will make me stop asking you about what happened." He shut her up with another kiss. He was too aggressive about it now. Now he wanted her…

She knew this of course that's why she pulled away and she was resisting.

"You don't ...always get your way..nhmm stop it."  
Klaus pulled her into another kiss whether she liked it or not.  
Caroline obviously liked it. She was fighting of course as always. But for once Klaus wasn't hurt or bothered by it.  
They were locked in a kiss that was so heated at first..but then her mind retaliated again and she kept trying to push him away.  
"Klaus..you're not going to just shut me up..OK? fnnnhh..Klaus..don't." She was slowing trying to move him away and get him off. But he wasn't going to let her.  
Klaus turned her around and forced her back against his chest.

He could smell her hair and it urged him on…he wasn't going to stop no matter how much she weakly protested him. Klaus breathed in her scent and he started kissing her neck. Up to her ear he kissed and he felt her body shiver.  
She was fighting and he grabbed her hips to stop her from moving. One hand trailed over her hips and the other felt up her thigh.

"KLAUS…whaa..why won't you just tell me what happ.." her words melted to nothing as he started kissing her neck again.  
"Why do you always have to fight me?..stop resisting me love."

His hands started to roam up her body. She had on a thin top. Klaus didn't hesitate for a moment and his hands traveled under her shirt. He stopped at her breasts and she gasped wildly. Since she was pregnant there was a lot more sensitivity about her body that Klaus didn't mind exploring. His touch was even more heightened for her and he was having fun taunting her.  
"I did tell you.."  
"NO..there's something else..you won't.." Caroline lost her voice again when Klaus roved his hand back down and he embraced her stomach.  
The bad part about turning off his humanity switch was his passive nature about the child. He felt her and he felt it..her warmth and light were right there in his arms…

Normally when Klaus embraced her stomach like that he was overwhelmed with emotions..his heart would swell with all sorts of thoughts.  
But right now Klaus knew that any attention he gave her stomach would stir Caroline into forgetting all of those silly questions.

So that was why he was doing it.  
"You missed it..today Rebekah, Bonnie, and I went to Dr. Fell for a check up. I'm almost 18 weeks…so we will know if it's a boy or a girl at the next appointment." She was excited. Her voice sounded excited and Klaus could only nodd his head against her neck.  
Well now he knew why she needed to know what happened so badly..

Klaus moved his hands back up to her breasts and he gave her neck a slow kiss.  
"I guess I'll have to make it up to you then love." he said in her ear softly as he edged Caroline over to the couch.  
Silas said that his woman was gorgeous…gorgeous and very sexual. Yeah gorgeous, sexual, and very _HIS_. Klaus thought the words of his latest enemy over as he possessively slipped his hand under her small white shorts.  
Caroline inhaled quickly and stopped all that foolish opposition.

She finally stopped her fighting and she turned her head to kiss him. Klaus denied her at first but then their mouths latched onto each other's.  
Caroline might be pregnant but Klaus knew a number of other ways the two could please each other. And since his humanity was off his only intention was to do exactly that.

Chapter One:END

* * *

Guess what guys I'm BACK!

new story! well a continuation from Oh how the ties bind. There was too much left undone and Sorry just had to do it. I'm still waiting on the new episodes before I get too involved in this sequel fic.

Please read and review if you can!


	2. The Calm

The ties that break  
Chapter Two:

Caroline woke up startled and she grabbed onto the thin blanket that was covering her. She had a horrible dream. She frantically checked her stomach just to make sure it was ok.  
Silas..jammed his hand right through her…she woke up scared to death.

Caroline turned to her side and she gasped when she saw that Klaus wasn't beside her.  
He was gone AGAIN…..  
Caroline's eyebrows furrowed in anger and she wrapped up completely in the sheet. What time was it..she tried to find a clock.  
Ugh seriously Klaus? She had this really spooky psychotic dream and he was nowhere in sight.

It was almost as if Klaus was just in it for the amazing sex and then he was gone.  
Caroline headed out of his room and she stalked down the long hallway. She tried to find him but his huge scary mansion was DARK..  
"Klaus?" she called for him and she listened.  
Where the hell was he?

She was going to kill him when she found him..  
Caroline kept checking around. She was freezing and her body was starting to tremble. She made it back to the living room where all their fun had began..  
There he was sitting on the armrest of the couch…he was reading something.  
"What are you doing? Would it kill you to just stay in bed?" She asked as he continued his reading. Klaus didn't even look up.

It looked like one of Bonnie's spell books.  
Uhh she hoped he didn't notice that some were missing. Because Caroline wasn't sure if Bonnie returned them or not.  
She sighed and walked over to him.  
"Come on I'm freezing…" She wanted to take the book away. She went for it but he was too quick for her.  
Klaus was on the other side of the couch before she even noticed.

He was just staring at her. He stared intently and then he flipped the page. He said absolutely nothing to her…  
Caroline just tossed one of her hands up.  
"uhh…ok..have fun reading?" tch.. She turned away and started heading back to his room. What the hell? She wanted to friggen kick his face.  
UGH she wanted to go home and sleep in her own bed ha…see how he'd like that.

What a jerkkkkk…Caroline sulked and she got back into bed.  
The only thing she had around to hug was his pillow.. ARGHH she was mad and she forced herself to sleep.

The next morning she woke up again and she scratched at the back of her neck. Her fingers got caught in her hair and it aggravated her.  
He always messed her hair all up! She told herself she'd have to wear a permanent ponytail to protect her hair from his random sex attacks.  
Caroline chewed on her lip when she thought about his behavior. Klaus was just acting weird.

She turned on her side and saw that he STILL was not next to her.  
Caroline fumed for a moment but then she just got up and she hunted down a hair brush. She wandered back to the living room and she saw Klaus…  
He was still sitting on the couch reading that damn book.  
"?" She couldn't form words because her head exploded from the frustration.  
Caroline walked over to him and she took the book out of his hands.

Klaus looked up at her. He didn't give her a 'What is it love?' sort of look. His eyes were colder..  
He looked a lot like the first Klaus she met. The man she hated.  
Klaus rose to his feet and he snatched the book from her hand.  
TCH..  
"What the hell?!" she yelled at him as she just brushed out the knots that were annoying her.

Klaus slept with her to shut her up. Caroline knew it…..it was soooo damn obvious. She didn't mind it but now he was being very rude. Odd, distant, and just FRIGGEN RUDE…  
She couldn't even look at him. She just ripped at her hair and walked away.  
Caroline went to the bed and she grabbed her phone. She texted Stefan..  
[WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED YESTERDAY?]

Then she texted Rebekah..  
[Can you take care of your brother he's being a dick. I don't even want to be around him kthanks]  
She hunted down some of her clothes and Caroline started packing up some of the things she slowly brought over to Klaus's.  
Since they've been "together" she's migrated a lot of her things to his house and now she just needed to be away from him.

She jumped when Klaus tossed the book down on the bed.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you love." he said as she quickly packed her shit.  
"You're being weird I don't want to be around you." She stated plainly and she watched his reaction.  
Caroline couldn't believe it..  
Klaus had no reaction. His face gave her nothing. Normally he'd get seriously upset or super sad if she said something like that to him.

He could be so sensitive and his face would tell her everything.  
"I'm going to talk to Stefan about what happened yesterday because you haven't been the same since." She continued as he crossed his arms and just leaned against his dresser.  
"Suit yourself. I already told you that we just wasted an entire day hunting down Elena."  
"You're LYING Klaus….." She glared at him and then she shoved some of her clothes in the bag. He was watching her but he wasn't reacting at all.

Caroline didn't like it. She felt uneasy and a bit hurt.  
Why was Klaus being so cold to her…she wanted to cry..  
"I'm looking into something and I might need Bonnie's help. Can she still practice magic?"  
"LEAVE BONNIE ALONE…she's been through enough."  
"Well you'd think that she'd want to help bring down Silas…or atleast help a friend of the friend that killed a dozen witches for her."

Saaaa Caroline didn't want to talk about this. She wanted Klaus to come clean about what happened.  
But he obviously wasn't budging..  
"Bonnie's magic is off. Give her time …"  
"I still owe her for locking me up in the Gilbert living room. I will get her back for that you know."  
"Wow all of a sudden you're the revenge bent asshole I hated back in the day? Don't you have more on your plate than getting back at Bonnie?"  
"Oh I don't know love…seems fitting."

What the hell was wrong with him? Caroline just stared at him. Klaus … Klaus was different.  
Well he was the same I mean…..  
Caroline was just confused.

"I'm out of here." She said as she just tied her hair up to get the rats nest out of her face. She couldn't deal with his behavior right now. No friggen way.  
She went to leave but Klaus stopped her.  
"You can't go..not yet anyway. I have something in the works and I can't let you out of my sight until it's done."  
"WELL TOO BAD. Get out of my way I don't want to be near you right now."  
Caroline tried to go around him but Klaus stopped her.

For a moment her eyes met his and she saw the sweet adoring Klaus that she was really drawn to. The one that complimented her and made her feel loved.  
"I'm sorry love …" He stepped in closer and he gently took Caroline's things out of her hands and he set them on the floor.  
"Are you going to stop being such a jerk? "  
"yes.."  
She smiled a little. All she wanted was for him to snap out of his mood. To just wake up beside her ….  
In Caroline's eyes that wasn't a whole lot.

Klaus kissed her slowly and she gave into him. She dropped the idea of leaving and she just kissed him back.  
Caroline heard her phone go off behind her.  
"That's probably your sister. I told her to deal with you.." She didn't want to tell him about texting Stefan too heh heh..  
Klaus just nodded his head and gave her some room.  
Wasn't he tired? He didn't get any sleep Caroline was wondering as she went to check her phone.

[Want me to come over?] Rebekah responded…hmm now Caroline had a choice to make.  
Maybe she could handle Klaus's mood and turn him around on her own.  
[Nah it's ok..I'll let you know if it gets worse.]

She tossed her phone down and she turned to Klaus.  
"Aren't you tired? We didn't exactly sleep…and every time I woke up you were gone ..reading." She looked at the book. Klaus walked over and he set the book on the nightstand.  
"I told you I'm looking into something I might need Bonnie for."  
"You wanna share the details on that?" she figured she'd better know just in case he was planning some diabolical plot that killed her friend in the process.

"I'll tell you once I know more..but you're right I am kinda tired." He looked tired. Caroline wanted Klaus to just lay in bed with her hahaha…  
"Well just lay with me. You keep disappearing and leaving me all cold and stuff." she was sad and Klaus just laughed.

"Alright." Klaus agreed and Caroline beamed with temporary joy. It made her so happy when she got her way. She hopped into bed and Klaus climbed in beside her.  
The two looked at each other for a bit and Klaus started rubbing her cold arm.  
Hmmm now was the time to ask him a question she'd been wanting to ask for a while.

Well since they started hooking up.  
"HAve you been with like..a million people. Is that why you're so good.."  
"Good? Good at what?" he asked as she blushed. COME ON DUDE…she knew he understood the reference he was just making her say it.  
"You're so good at sex haha I was just…curious." ok she was in girly mode and she was blushing pretty bad.

Klaus just smiled and he touched her face. He was staring at her blushing she could tell.  
"I've been around a very long time love. I've done it a lot but I've had very few relationships. Distractions mostly. I've spent the majority of my eternity alone."  
"Is that because you've been an evil asshole most of your life and you've never stopped to see what was around you?"  
"I suppose. I mean I told you I thought I was in love before and I've had about..two relationships. But it's nothing worth mentioning."

"But if you never committed to anyone then HOW ARE YOU SO GOOD? Hmm…" She just thought it was fun to ask him. In a way it was paying him a compliment.  
Klaus was smiling but it wasn't _that_ smile. He had a certain smile that made Caroline's heart just melt.

"Oh…ha well I had someone that really wanted me to learn. She knew I was pretty innocent and it became her life's mission to teach me how to please her. I guess her training never really left me even if it was forever ago."  
Caroline's jaw dropped…..she felt this tinge of jealously start to brew at the pit of her stomach.  
Jealousssssssssssss she so wanted to sex train Klaus. Whutttttttttt.

"Who was that? So..you're saying she was your first or something?" Caroline was a girl don't hate her for asking!  
"Yes she was. Tatia Petrova..but who cares she died along time ago and because of that I became what I am. I feel nothing for her and I don't really think I ever loved her. Even seeing Katerina and Elena now..I feel nothing. In fact I can't stand the little bitches."

Whaa well Caroline cared because…..the thought of Klaus being "innocent" made her wish she could have seen it.  
Whoa..she just shook her head. What he said about Elena and Katherine made her laugh.  
"I wish I could have seen that side of you. You've already lived so long and you've..hm never mind."  
She just shut up and she gave him a small kiss.

Klaus returned it. But his kiss felt strange. It was still distant..and almost robotic.  
He wasn't as expressive or compassionate as normal.  
UGHHH she wished he would snap out of itttttt….her phone went off and she turned over to check it.  
[?what do you mean. Everything ok?] It was Stefan..  
She needed to call him asappp…

She turned back to Klaus.  
Caroline was going to tell him that she was calling Stefan. Say SCREW YOU BUDDY I'm gunna know now…but..  
Klaus was asleep.  
His body was calm and his breathing was relaxed. She watched him sleep and she just smiled. See asshole she knew he was exhausted.

But he wouldn't let himself stop. He just HAD to seduce her and mess up her hair for the millionth time.  
Oh well she kissed him on the cheek and then she left the bed.  
Screw texting…she called Stefan and he picked up immediately.  
"Hey Care..what's going on?"  
"Klaus has been acting strange since he hung out with you yesterday."  
"What? Why…all he did was help me track down Elena."  
"Did she attack him? Because his clothes were covered in blood.."  
Stefan didn't say anything for a second. Caroline checked the room and he was still sleeping.

"Hold up..all that happened was ..Klaus said he wanted to walk to his car. I offered him a ride but I figured he was pretty pissed I needed his help. I told him Silas was involved but he wasn't…he said no and then he left. Elena never touched him. This is the first I've heard from either of you since."  
Her heart felt a sharp pain and she checked the room again.

"Well what the hell? He came home in a daze and he was covered in blood. His sister and brother were here with me and they could tell something was up too. He's still being odd. I asked him about what happened and his reaction was to just…uhh..well you know DISTRACT ME…" she didn't want to say seduce me hahah not ok to say to Stefan.

"Should I come over? Maybe I can talk to him and figure out what happened.."  
"What if he saw Silas or something. I mean what else could make his mood change like that…" FUCKK if Klaus ran into Silas that jerk might have…  
Shit shit shit…..  
Caroline's heart sunk even deeper in her chest.  
"Yeah Stefan you should come over..he said he is forming some plan that involves Bonnie too and he won't tell me that either. I'm worried Silas said something to him.."  
"Well what would he say?"

Uhhhhhhh there were a few things that Silas could mention that would kill Klaus's buzz.  
She hesitated but then she got quiet.  
"Silas was pretending to be Tyler..Stefan. All he'd have to do is mention what happened.."  
Stefan was a smart guy. He put the puzzle together and he just sighed.  
"Holy crap..I'm on my way."  
"He's sleeping but yeah come over…I have a feeling shit's going to get crazy at some point." They hung up and Caroline looked back over at Klaus.

He looked so carefree and gentle when he slept. You'd never guess that he was an immortal vampire-hybrid. Actually in his calm sleep he looked like a normal guy. Just a cute, poised, untroubled normie with scruffy hair.  
Saaa Caroline took a shower and got ready for Stefan to come over.

Chapter Two:End

* * *

Thanks alot for reading and please review if you can!


	3. The Storm

Chapter Three: The Storm

Klaus heard Stefan's voice. He sat up and he looked over at the book beside the bed.  
Sneaky little devils. It was gone and he assumed Caroline and Stefan were trying to figure out what he was planning.  
Klaus just got up and he walked into the living room.

"Hey BUDDY…heard you had a rough night after I saw you." Stefan had this condescending tone that was annoying sometimes but Klaus ignored it.  
He just said nothing and he retrieved his book from the book thief Caroline.  
Stefan tried again…  
"What's with the book."  
"Just reading.."  
"Caroline says you have some plan for Bonnie?.." What was this..Ask Klaus a million questions day?

"You two should compete and see who will ask me the most questions."  
"We're just concerned Klaus…you seem extra shady lately."  
"Yeah well…" he lost his train of thought as he poured himself a drink.

Caroline was all dressed for her day. Klaus wondered if she got the knots out of her hair. It amused him and he tried very hard to make it very messy.  
"I'll be back. I have to run my things home…and spend some time AWAY from you."  
She was at that again huh? He pointed at Caroline and then stared at Stefan..

"She can't leave..Caroline you can't leave until I have Bonnie do something for me."  
"HA like hell I'm staying here..I do as I please!"  
"Look I honestly don't care if you go or not . But atleast have Rebekah with you…since you apparently can't bear my presence and if you wander about alone you'll end up dead and this whole plan I spent the night putting together will have been a waste of time."  
She stopped her fussing and Klaus poured another glass..

"WOW…thanks a lot. I could just die and your plan is ruined..great."  
Klaus ignored her..  
For some reason he felt like drinking.  
"What do you need Bonnie to do." Stefan pried and the subject was changed from Caroline's temper tantrum.

Ah typical Stefan..  
"I don't need Bonnie to do anything. I just need her to hand over her powers to someone I know temporarily. The temporary person can place a spell on Caroline…and then I can kill the Bennett witch for imprisoning me and making this Silas business still an issue."

"YOU'RE NOT KILLING BONNIE. KLAUS." Caroline freaked out and she walked over to him. Stefan remained seated on the couch.  
"Why don't you..drop the theatrics and tell us your plan in better detail Klaus. What temporary person are we talking about here."  
Caroline was angry..Klaus just looked at her and then he turned to Stefan.

"A girl who's talents I've used once or twice. Emilie. She can absorb the natural energy or life force from any person. "  
They both looked very confused… Klaus sighed and continued.  
"She's a capacitor of sorts. Caroline tells me Bonnie can't use her magic. It's still dormant inside her she just has a mental block. Since I don't have the time nor the patience to deal with Bonnie's mental state…Emilie can absorb her energy temporarily and cast a spell that even the spectacular Silas can't break. Once Bonnie is temporarily subdued and has her witch energy absorbed…I'll kill her and finally be rid of her."  
The two were staring at Klaus and he found it amusing.  
The first one to react was Caroline of course.

"Klaus…your plan does have some good points here but you are absolutely not going to kill my friend. I will never forgive you if you kill Bonnie. She's my best friend! You shouldn't even be thinking that way."  
"Well love I don't really care if you forgive me or not."

"Ok hold on guys what spell are you going to be casting on Silas?" Stefan was trying to keep the conversation focused and to the point. It was what he was good at.  
But Caroline and Klaus were too busy staring at each other.  
What he said to her just struck a nerve apparently.

"Why don't you just BLAME ME and get it over with. I know you want to you've been holding back ever since the third massacre. I'm the one that killed the witches so why are you taking it out on Bonnie?! And you don't care if I forgive you? That's a first…"  
He could tell his words hurt her..But Klaus refused to deal with that now or anytime soon.

She was right he was still infuriated with her after he had to bury the twelve witches. But that wasn't why he wanted to cast a spell.  
"BONNIE SHOULD HAVE DIED…if she was DEAD right now none of this would be happening. Silas wouldn't have what he wanted and he would have never.."  
"What? Never WHAT..Klaus.."

He couldn't answer and he just turned back to the alcohol.  
Stefan was sitting in the middle of this mess and before anyone could say anything else Klaus spoke first.  
"The spell is for me to know. You both can go to hell before I'll tell you."  
"Well that's just great Klaus.." Stefan obviously didn't like his plan. Well he didn't care. He needed to do what he had to do in order to fight Silas how he wanted to fight him.

He needed Emilie to cast a spell that made Caroline appear to Silas as another person. He wouldn't be able to find her or hurt her in anyway so Klaus could have the freedom he needed to destroy him and end this.  
If he got Stefan and his freak friends on board something was bound to go wrong.

He wouldn't let that happen.  
"What did Silas say to you?..Klaus.." Caroline was beside him all of a sudden. Klaus was lost in his head and he didn't even notice her get that close.  
He felt her hand on his face but it evoked no feelings.  
"You had to have saw him last night..what did he say to you?" he could see her concern in her face. But he couldn't let any of this get in the way of what he needed to do.

"Klaus. I get that you want to take him out but you're going to need some help. And I'm sorry but you can't kill Bonnie. I won't allow it. Did you see Silas after we left the scrap yard?" Stefan and Caroline were both being annoying.  
Caroline looked almost distraught.

"Silas has been hounding me to find the cure for him since he arrived here. He's been trying to get inside my head. I did see him last night…yes." Klaus looked at Caroline. She was frowning and it looked as if she was going to cry.  
"He told me all about how you thought he was Tyler…he took advantage of you and he thinks that lusting over "my woman" is going to make me be his puppet and fetch the cure for him. Pshh Please..I won't let him beat me at my own game. He's just using all my tricks anyways…"  
Klaus laughed. It felt like Silas was a fan boy for him or something…I mean the body snatching. He did it to Alaric and Tyler and countless times before that..and the puppet thing? Yeah he had an entire army of puppets before he slaughtered them.

There was only one odd thing about it.  
"He really wants inside my head for some reason. That's the part that baffles me."  
Klaus puzzled over it for a moment and he forgot to look at Caroline.

He had no idea she was crying…  
"Silas had professor Shane as sort of a spy for him. He used him to set up the massacres and really through Shane that's how he got to know you Klaus…maybe this Ketsia thing isn't his only objective."  
"Hmm..maybe." He said to himself as he finally looked up at Caroline.

She was crying..wiping away the tears.  
Klaus stared at her but then he figured he'd better touch her face or something.  
"What's wrong love?" She just burst into tears after he said that…  
"OH..oh not much. You just…found out that Silas "took advantage" of me…but yeah I'm fine..it's fine..you apparently care only about how he's beating you at your own game so..let's just forget all about it."  
She was a crying mess and Klaus took his hand away.

He wanted to turn it back on and grab her..he wanted to hold her and comfort her but he couldn't.  
Klaus attempted to…but it was as if he couldn't.  
He didn't know if his unattached side was keeping it off..or his emotional side refused to come back.  
Either way…Caroline was no longer at his side and Klaus heard the front door slam shut.  
He just stood there. In shock? He couldn't tell.

It felt like he was in a dream state…a mental coma.  
Stefan was silent. But he eventually stood up and walked over to Klaus.  
"Real smooth Klaus..I know you're not taking Silas tormenting you very well..how can you be?"  
"Takes practice Stefan. So are you going to help me get the witch or not."

Stefan thought about it for a bit. Klaus offered him a drink and he accepted.  
"I have a few conditions we'll need to negotiate."  
"I figured..Caroline is probably going to go warn Bonnie right now. Gush about how insensitive I am and all that."  
He took another sip of his drink and Stefan looked at him. He studied Klaus's face and Klaus looked away.  
"You know you're an asshole. You have always been an asshole and it's apparent you'll always be one. Even Caroline can't help you. You should console her atleast. The guy took advantage of your girlfriend and that's all you can say about it?"

Klaus really didn't like Stefan's tone…but he said nothing.  
"She's having your damn baby or did you forget all about that? She loves you Klaus…you need to stop thinking about this shit with Silas."  
"I can't mate even if I tried."

"What the hell does that mean.."  
Klaus slammed the glass down and he glared at Stefan. There were many things that annoyed him, but being stuck in a situation was one of Klaus's biggest pet peeves.  
He realized now that he did something he didn't know if he could un-do.  
Klaus couldn't turn his emotions back on…

Chapter 3:End

* * *

SUPER SHORT Quick update! thanks for reading have a good day/night


	4. Unravel Me

Chapter Four: Unravel Me

Stefan and Klaus were still locking horns. Both disagreeing about present situations.  
"Look Klaus. You can pretend all of a sudden you don't care about Caroline but I know that's a lie. You're trying to protect her ..I get it. Just drop the act she's not really in a position to deal with you being like that. Come on."  
Klaus just walked away from Stefan and he started looking through the book..

"Once again Stefan…I couldn't if I tried. Now I can make sure this happens with or without your help. I'd prefer to just do it and get it over with. I'm going after Silas..nothing with Caroline can be normal until this is over with."  
"I get what you're saying Klaus but.."  
"Just shut it Stefan…bring me the witch. Emilie is already here. I have her downstairs but Caroline doesn't know. I got her after she went to sleep last night."

Stefan just stood there.  
"Look I don't have time to chase down Caroline and make her feel all warm and fuzzy do you understand? There are more important things TO DO." Fuck my life these people were absolutely ridiculous. Maybe Damon would see things his way. The two of them seemed to grasp that things needed to get done.  
No Stefan wanted to fix one problem but save the hurt puppy on the side of the road at the same time.

He often failed to prioritize.  
"I won't help you until you make things right with Caroline." Stefan infuriated Klaus…He dropped the book on the couch and he jammed his hand directly under Stefan's heart.  
His friend screamed. He was completely shocked that Klaus attacked him.  
"SHUT. UP. STEFAN. I'm about to rip your spine out and stab your heart with it. Stop pestering me about Caroline." He twisted his hand and forced it deeper. Stefan was shouting and struggling to stand.

Ohh it really must be painful. Klaus grinned and clenched his innards tightly in his hands.  
Stefan struggled…but he kept talking. Preaching to the choir.  
"Dont become that guy we all hated. The guy I wanted to kill more than anything ... Klaus." He was having difficulty breathing.  
Klaus stood his ground with his hand gouged deep in Stefan's chest.  
"We're friends now klaus . Caroline softened you and showed you how to love. You are in love with her don't run away from it. I care about you too Klaus. You were my brother when I thought I lost mine.."  
He jammed his hand in a bit deeper and Stefan cried out in pain. He was actually coughing up blood how exciting.

"That's your mistake... You all were foolish to place that much trust in me." He grabbed one of Stefan's ribs And he yanked on it. Klaus attempted to break it but his phone started ringing.  
Saved by the phone... How hilarious.  
Klaus laughed and removed his hand. He used his clean hand to fish his phone out of his pocket.

"Little sister... What do-"  
"SAVE IT NIK. You know Caroline could miscarry due to all the stress you're putting her through. I don't know what the hell your problem is but you better knock your shit off or I'll do it for you."  
Stefan laughed at him as he tried to compose himself. the gaping hole in his chest was slowly healing. His sister was scolding him like a child and it irritated him.  
"I am doing what is necessary to keep Caroline safe. If she doesn't like my methods that is TOO DAMN BAD. I am sick of all these weak impertinent jerk-offs waiting around for Silas to kill them Rebekah."  
"That doesn't mean give your girlfriend the cold shoulder and kill her friend. She is your first actual girlfriend Nik and you're throwing it all away."  
He just hung up the phone. Rebekah's voice irritated him and he walked away from Stefan.  
It felt liberating... Not caring. Klaus wondered if letting himself care too much was the reason he was unable to flip the switch back on.

Stefan was barely back to normal his breathing was off and he was bleeding out of the wound. Klaus wiped his hand off and ignored him completely. But the persistent prick kept talking. Kept trying to make Klaus see the light.  
"Klaus...Klaus if you need some time to clear your head or think things through I get it. We can protect Caroline. Silas did terrible things to her I understand."  
"What exactly do you understand Stefan…"

His friend steadied his stance..he managed to stand up straight again.  
"You're pissed. Let me help you please... No one wants to lose you. Right now you're the only hope we've got."  
"Ahh there it is. Let's all play nice and hide our daggers now. You need me against Silas so best to keep me on your side is that it Stefan? I'm not buying it. You've betrayed me one time too many."  
"Thats not it Klaus.."

"Well whatever your reason … I will do things my way and you can protect Caroline all you want. DO WHAT YOU WANT STEFAN ... Just drop the butter me up act. I'm getting Bonnie ...right now."

Klaus left Stefan standing alone in his house. In an instant Stefan was on his phone calling Rebekah.  
Rebekah was consoling a very sad Caroline. They were both in her house and the poor girl couldn't stop crying.  
Rebekah answered the phone..

Caroline sat on the floor and just listened to them talk.  
"Your shady brother is up to no good Rebekah."  
"You know what I don't really care. I'm concerned for Caroline…"  
"He is too but he's blinded by Silas…he's too wrapped up in it and he's not factoring Caroline in at all. Klaus is being ruthless. Keep Caroline with you he's going to get Bonnie. I won't let anything happen to her.."

"Of course I'll keep her here. I don't want Nik anywhere around her…he's no good for her if he's acting like a selfish dick."  
"I'm calling Elijah in on this too…maybe he can get Klaus in check while you take care of Caroline."  
"Good idea..you always have good ideas Stefan..that's what I love about you."  
Caroline heard Stefan's pause.

Poor Rebekah…Stefan returned her feelings only slightly. Caroline knew how that felt. She felt bad for the girl and just listened in.  
"Right well I'll call you later if anything else happens. Thanks Rebekah."  
"Sure..see you Stefan." Caroline sat there..she was blankly staring and soaking in everything they said.

Klaus had to have his way. He wanted Bonnie so he was going to be a total psychopath until he got things the way he wanted.  
There was no rulebook for Klaus Mikaelson.

She started crying again…her sides hurt. Her heart hurt UGH her whole body hurt…  
Caroline just wanted to hear him call her love and to really mean it. She could always tell… her heart struck another sharp pain..  
Maybe she didn't know him at all.

"Caroline. You're going to stay with me for a while. Ok? Nik isn't thinking right at the moment..it's better to just avoid him."  
She just shook her head and the tears streamed down her face again.  
"Maybe I made a mistake…picking him. Tyler was a jerk but he'd never make me feel like this."

Rebekah walked over and she sat down on the floor beside her.  
"Hey hey hey hey don't talk like that while you're upset. You haven't made a mistake my brother is just an animal. But he is trying ok? I've never seen him…so in love. My brother has never had anything or anyone care about him before..besides his siblings but that's not the same."

Caroline refused to listen. She looked away and just hid her face against her arm.  
It hurt. HER HEART FUCKING HURT…  
She decided not to put Klaus first. She got in the habit of putting his needs first and it was draining her life away.

He wasn't the same Klaus…He didn't have the same look in his eyes.  
"I'm done with your brother. I'm just going to have this baby and try to forget about him. He's wearing me out!" She rubbed her stomach.. possessively hugged her stomach and Rebekah rubbed her back.  
She was trying to be a good friend and it was actually nice.

"If that's what you have to do I support you. But I'll be here for you Caroline. Whatever you need..I'm here."  
She started balling her head off. Rebekah pulled Caroline into the hug that she desperately needed.  
Caroline cried against her shoulder.  
"You want to stay here? I have open rooms. I know you don't want to stay at your mom's you've told me before."  
Caroline nodded her head yes about a thousand times.

She wiped her tears and sat back..she stared at her hands..  
"Klaus used to have this look on his face…his eyes would tell me everything I needed to know. I'll never forget the way he looked at me when I went to your family's dance..I felt like the only person in the room but I refused to acknowledge it. He's a pretty powerful person..to have that sort of power over people."  
Caroline rubbed her arm. She felt cold..

"Don't worry..I'll make you some tea and you can just rest ok? Pick a room! We can even have a nursery in here if you want. You might need me to babysit..sometime?" Rebekah seemed sad when she asked.  
Of course she would want Rebekah to babysit..  
And of course she wanted a nursery here. Caroline would absolutely love that.

"Of course Rebekah! You're going to be the best Aunt ever. After we find out if it's a boy or girl we can start on a nursery."  
Rebekah glowed with joy and it made Caroline smile.  
She needed to focus on this…her child. Not Klaus and whatever he was freaking out about..

Her shoulders relaxed and she stopped being so tense.  
Rebekah went to make the tea and Caroline rubbed her shoulder..tch she wanted a massage.. This sucked!  
A Klaus massage would be nice. Wahhhhhhh wah wah whyyy? Why did he have to…UGHHHH

Caroline got up slowly and she headed to the spare rooms. Ohh she picked the one with the lavender paint.  
She took her things and set them on the bed.

Back at Klaus's house Stefan was waiting…he decided that involving Elijah was a smart idea. As he waited for both brothers he was looking through the book. Stefan was trying to find anything that he could actually read.  
Klaus had him in the dark when it came to the spell he wanted to cast on Silas.  
He started looking around his house…since he was growing bored.

Maybe it was best to get someone else involved. Klaus was too much to handle on his own and if he tried to kill Bonnie things were going to be messy.  
Elijah let himself in.  
"Niklaus?" he said in the doorway as Stefan approached him.

"Nope. Just me…he said he's getting Bonnie."  
"What's wrong with my brother.." He asked as Stefan shrugged his shoulders.  
"He's just being an asshole. He drove Caroline out of the house in tears…Silas has really gotten to him. Apparently he's been hounding him for the cure since he's been off the island. Klaus failed to mention that until now."  
"Silas will have to come through me if he wants it. Niklaus has said nothing about Silas.."

The two pondered that and Stefan handed Elijah the book.  
"Well your brother has been extra shady since last night. He's going to use some woman that's downstairs to cast a spell that is in this book. He won't tell me the spell and I need you to help me stop him if he tries to kill Bonnie."  
"Since last night you said?" Elijah was in thought about something and Stefan wondered what.

Before the two could speak about it the door flew open.  
Klaus carried an unconscious Bonnie into the house. He breezed by them and he started heading downstairs.  
"Speak of the devil." Stefan said as the two followed him.

"Not now brother..I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Klaus said to Elijah and his older brother just smiled.  
"Niklaus..what are you up to brother?"  
"It doesn't concern you."  
"Oh it concerns me. You're not to kill that witch do you understand me brother?" Klaus said nothing and he set Bonnie on a table. He started tying her to it and he disappeared into another room.

Stefan and Elijah just observed.  
What else could they do? Klaus was not responsive and he was obviously only focused on the task he was on.  
He brought Emilie into the room. She was a beautiful pale red-head..  
"Meet my capacitor, Emilie, she's going to temporarily absorb Bonnie's powers. Silas can't break a spell from a Bennett witch. Hell if they can bring me down …" He lost his train of thought and he helped Emilie onto the table.

She set herself directly beside the bound Bonnie. They were laying parallel to each other and Klaus brought the book from upstairs.  
"Brother..look at me." Elijah said to Klaus as he grabbed his brother's arm.  
Klaus ripped his arm away and refused to look at Elijah.

"I want you to give me your word that you won't be hurting this Bennett witch. LOOK at me Niklaus."  
Elijah tried for Klaus's attention again.  
It didn't work..He looked up at his brother for a moment but then he turned away.

Elijah grabbed Klaus's face and he stared into his brother's eyes.  
Klaus tensed up and he clenched the book in his hand.

Stefan noticed his jaw tense up to..as if he was going to strike and attack Elijah.  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME ELIJAH." He barked but the older brother didn't budge an inch.  
He gripped his brother's face and studied him.

"You turned it off..last night I saw it. You were crying and then you all of a sudden stopped."  
Klaus forced his face away from his brother's hand.  
Holy shit? No shit Klaus turned off his humanity? Stefan was bewildered for a moment..  
That was why..he was like his old self.  
"Wait a minute you had humanity to turn off?" Stefan asked as Elijah turned to him.

"Now isn't the time to make fun Stefan. Niklaus does have humanity in there..same with werewolf and vampire. Not too many people get to see that side of him. Caroline brought it out of him."  
He grabbed his brother's face again.

"Turn it back on Niklaus. You're destroying what you have built with Caroline. I know it hurts but you need to turn it back on." he pleaded his brother but Klaus was unmoved. He shoved Elijah away.  
"I CAN'T ELIJAH…I've tried three times now. It's not working..now do you mind? I have to do this."  
Stefan still couldn't believe he was standing before an OFF Klaus.

He wondered when he turned it off the first time? At what point did Klaus have it off or on?  
Which Klaus was the real Klaus? The one that killed Jenna and Alaric? The one that made him feed and turned him into the ripper?  
And holy shit he couldn't turn his emotions back on…that was a huge problem.

Klaus started saying things in a language Stefan couldn't understand. He touched the girl Emilie and the girl started to scream. A wind enveloped both girls on the table.  
Elijah walked over to Stefan.. Klaus was still speaking in that strange language and Stefan could feel this strange energy all around him.  
"Niklaus with his emotions off is a serious problem Stefan. We have to figure out why he can't turn them back on because he could kill any one of us just for saying something he doesn't like." He spoke softly to Stefan.  
"Agreed. We definitely have to keep him away from Caroline now. I'll explain what's happening to her once we're done here."

Emilie let out a very loud scream and she was shrouded in a bright light. The girl's skin was almost glowing as one body collected the energy from the other.  
Klaus stopped speaking the language and Emilie sat up.

"Easy there love. Relax yourself and then I'll need you to do a spell for me."  
"I feel amazing. That girl really had a lot of power." Her body had chills running up and down her skin.  
"I'm sure she does. You understand why I needed your services then right? I have no patience for a useless comatose witch. I need her powers now. So whenever you're ready."  
"I'm ready Klaus."

What she said made Klaus smile.  
He handed the girl a hair brush. It was obviously Caroline's.  
"Use a locator spell and make sure that this person is completely invisible to the one called Silas. Link your life force to hers. If he sees her he only sees you. If he kills her then that means he only kills you. Understand?"  
"I understand." She said as she started chanting.  
Caroline would be safe.  
"Whoa..but that puts this girl in danger Klaus." Stefan's heart of gold interrupted Klaus's train of thought.

"WHO CARES.. To Silas Emilie will be Caroline. He could do all he wants to this girl. Stab her, rape her, kill her I don't give a shit. Don't you get it? Caroline will be safe and I don't have to deal with it anymore. This nagging thought to turn it back on will go away. She will be safe and I can track down Silas and kill him."  
The girl finished her chant and she closed her eyes.

"It's done."  
"Good. Now give that annoying woman back her powers. Before I kill her." Klaus left. He went upstairs and poured himself a drink.

The two men that were left behind sighed with both relief and frustration.  
This was a serious problem….  
"How the hell are we going to get his humanity back on? I'm already having this trouble with Elena."  
"He has to feel again I suppose. I've never had to turn off my switch. I've always been able to get through situations. The truth is I don't know when my brother deals with things and when he doesn't."

Great.. Just great.  
"I never think of him having emotions. He's just always done terrible things and good things. This is the first time I've acknowledged his humanity. I don't have a clue what to do Stefan."

Stefan sighed and he scratched his head.  
"Shit."

Chapter Four:End

* * *

I simply can't stop writing hahaha. Thanks for reading let me know what you think!


	5. We'll Soon Reach the Park

Chapter Five: We'll soon reach the park

Caroline was busy building the crib as Rebekah painted the walls.  
"This pale green is very fitting I think. We can decorate it with some alligators, crocodiles and dinosaurs..you know?" She smiled and so did Caroline.

Pale green with white trim. A white crib and dressers. The two spent the entire day shopping and decorating the nursery.  
Every time Caroline had a moment to stop and think…her heart started to sting and her mind jumped to Klaus.

He was having a boy and he didn't even know about it or care. After Stefan told her that Bonnie was safe and Klaus's humanity was shut off…she never saw him again.  
He was gone.

So she was decorating the nursery…already seven or so months pregnant and all she wanted was to sleep. But she couldn't. Everytime she was alone she broke into tears.  
She could barely distract herself. Between doctor appointments and shopping all Caroline could do was think.  
Elijah couldn't even find his brother. He thought he found him once because only he knew what he looked like in werewolf form.  
But there was nothing. Caroline felt abandoned…again.  
She only had Rebekah to talk to…she just couldn't talk to her mom about Klaus and she didn't want to bother Bonnie about it.

The two finished their work in the nursery early and Rebekah was already onto the next distraction.  
"You ready for the baby shower Caroline?! Everyone should be here in a few hours."  
"Um..yeah I'm just going to take a nap first." She said with a frown.

"Ok. Bonnie and I will set everything up. You just rest yourself." Rebekah was in charge of all the party planning. Caroline wasn't into planning events anymore.  
Elijah was worried his brother was lost forever. She heard him saying that to Rebekah this morning.

They didn't know she heard everything they spoke about. How they can't find a trace of Klaus or Silas.  
As if the two traveled to a distant planet to have some DBZ style battle to the death.  
Caroline went to bed and tried not to cry.

A few hours later she heard a roar of people in the house.  
The party apparently started without her..She changed into a cute top and some nice white pants..she fixed her hair and tried to put on her brightest prettiest make-up..  
She had to look like she wasn't completely miserable.

Caroline went into the living room. She smiled when she saw Matt and Bonnie. Elena, Stefan, and Damon were there too. Her mom was in a cute summer dress..aww..she looked adorable.  
Elijah smiled at her and so did Rebekah.  
"You look stunning Caroline! I decided to invite men to this baby shower too!…screw tradition." Caroline smiled. She didn't mind the guys at her baby shower…they were all welcome.  
The place was themed just like the nursery. Rebekah planned out every detail down to the invitations.

She even had dinosaur chicken nuggets. Aw haha Caroline wanted to cry.  
Klaus…wasn't there.  
There was a knife permanently stuck in her chest. It hurt. She walked into the living room and she sat down by Bonnie.  
"The first game we are going to play is guess how big Caroline is. Here is the string!" Rebekah was so excited. She passed around the roll of string and they all had to cut the amount they thought measured the size of her preggo stomach.

It was an embarrassing game but Caroline didn't mind. Actually according to her doctor she was a bit too small for seven and a half months.  
Worrying about Klaus was the problem. She wasn't doing her job and foolishly skipping meals. She was basically just in a depressed state.

Surprisingly, Damon Salvatore was the closest guess. Who'd of thought? That made Caroline laugh…because he was a complete idiot.  
"I WON now where's my prize."  
"On the prize table stupid." Rebekah said as she brought out the next game.  
The prize table wasn't your average prize table. Instead of silly gifts like candles.. Rebekah's prize table was stocked full of very expensive stuff. From ipads to very expensive perfumes.

The ultimate prize table.  
"Holy crap the ipad is mine." Damon clutched it in his arms and he kept his distance from the group.

There was a cute dinosaur cake and everyone was saying it was delicious.  
Caroline wasn't hungry for it. All the guys played the game "bob for nipples" and it was hysterical. Watching someone as sophisticated as Elijah bob for the nipple to a baby bottle with his teeth was absolutely priceless.  
Stefan won that one! Hahah Caroline was surprised. He got the most …nipples.  
"You dirty dog." Damon teased his brother and the two started laughing.

There were a few moments during the shower where she felt like herself. She enjoyed a good laugh when it was appropriate.  
But she caught herself wishing Klaus was there above all.

"My water broke!" Bonnie yelled out and she startled the group.  
The ice in her cup melted the fastest. So the little baby in the ice cube floated to the top. Meaning she won a prize. Everyone was desperately trying to get their hands on something that was on that table. Even Elena used her devious Katherine like ways to seduce her answers from Damon and Stefan in the "guess the baby food" game. She won and ran to the table.

"This gorgeous ruby bracelet? Yeah that's mine." Caroline smiled at her. She still didn't have her humanity back. She wondered if she tried to turn it on…like Klaus.  
Stefan told her that he tried to turn it back on three times.  
She felt a hand touch her shoulder…she turned her head and it was Elijah.

Klaus's older brother had this natural at-ease effect on people. She gave him a smile and felt somewhat calm.  
"You look absolutely gorgeous Caroline. I hope you know that I've never seen a more beautiful woman." She felt flattered and she smiled at him.  
His family…The Originals. They were all so classy…so sophisticated.  
Caroline hoped…hmm never mind she cleared the thought out of her mind.

"Thank you Elijah. Any luck finding Klaus?" she asked him quietly as the games ensued around them.  
"I thought I found him heading towards Canada. I believe my brother is roaming around in his wolf form. He can't be tracked as well if he stays like that. Klaus must knows this…"  
That wasn't very comforting…but at least Elijah was working on it.  
She had a feeling she was going to have this baby without him. Everything was happening without him…  
"Thanks Elijah. You're a very good brother you know?" He just smiled..he was too modest to answer her question.

Caroline drank some juice..they started on the presents.  
Her nursery was going to be stuffed full of alligator and dinosaur themed things. Caroline was excited!  
Awwwwwwwww she got some adorable crocodile bibs from Matt.  
She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

Elena bought her some pacifiers.  
"For when he won't shut up."  
"Gosh…thanks Elena..how sweet." TCH she wanted to roll her eyes at her.  
Elena was all smiles and she moved onto Bonnie's gift.  
Of course hers was a bunch of natural remedies…  
"Those are for when he starts teething. You don't want to put some poison ..chemical crap in his mouth and THOSE are for his diaper rash."  
Awww  
Caroline's smile got bigger. Bonnie was always very thoughtful and it made her feel very happy.

"Our turn. Your gift from the Salvatore brothers."  
"Oh man I can't wait…" she said with a sarcastic tone. She accepted the gift from Stefan.  
Caroline opened it and she started laughing.  
Awwwww…  
"Dinosaur slippers? Hahah which one got him these?"  
"Stefan picked the yawn gift...now open mine." Damon said eagerly as she got up and hugged Stefan.

She sat back down and opened Damon's gift.  
"A Godzilla dvd..seriously."  
"UH YEAh…Duh? you said dinosaurs..I got him the dvd BOX SET of Godzilla. Jurassic Park is in there too."  
"Wow thank you Damon. He'll watch those right away." She couldn't help but laugh at the poor bastard.  
He was so stupid. Hahaha…

Her mother bought a shit ton of diapers. Diapers and one of those baby monitor things.  
"Thanks mom! Love you." She gave her mom a huge hug.  
"No gifts from you two." she pointed at Rebekah and Elijah.  
Rebekah and Elijah were forbidden from getting her gifts because they had already done so much for her already.  
A place to stay. The nursery. Their support!…just peace of mind was what they've already given her.  
"No gifts from us! We heard you…now are you going to finally tell us his name?"  
They were all wondering what the name for the boy was going to be.

Caroline had a name..but she was waiting for something.  
"I will tell the name to Klaus when he comes back. I know his name but I will wait for him…so you guys can't know until after Klaus does."  
The whole room got quiet.. Caroline could read everyone's expressions.

Matt was angry Klaus was gone. Pissed off she was with him in the first place..so was her mom. Damon and Stefan understood the situation so they just got quiet out of sympathy. Elena could care less….  
Everyone else was just sad for her..  
Caroline felt her tears as they formed in her eyes.  
"Well this has been fun..thanks everyone but I'm going to go lay down."  
"Of course Caroline..please rest." Elijah said as he gently hugged Caroline. She tried not to burst into tears as she hugged him back.  
"Thank you..ok ..bye guys I'll be fine I'm just tired." She walked away and hid in her room.  
She got in bed and started crying into the pillow.

She was sure everyone could hear her.. once she started crying she couldn't control it.

Klaus was sitting against a huge redwood tree. He was completely naked and covered head to toe in dirt.  
His breathing was haggered. He rest against the shrubs and green beneath him.  
Klaus had no idea what day it was or how much time it had been.

All he wanted to do was roam around as a werewolf. Since he arrived in Mystic Falls and freed his dormant werewolf side he got too distracted to truly enjoy the other part of his hybrid nature.

Ever since he met Caroline Forbes Klaus was no longer interested in his original way of thinking.  
The woman made him weak and she had him sidetracked. Before Klaus even realized it Caroline had him behaving and acting like Matt or Jeremy ...perhaps she wanted him to get a job at the Mystic Grill?  
Domestic bullshit was Stefan's territory. He didn't want it and he had no room for it.  
This Klaus...said fuck that.

His head started to hurt. Klaus winced and grabbed his head..  
He yelled out in frustration...certain thoughts were trying to break their way through. His head was killing him. He stood up and rushed back into his werewolf form. Maybe killing another town full of Canadians would help him ignore those pestering emotions.

Chapter Five: END

* * *

Whuuuutttt update after update haha i cannot be stopped. Thanks for reading!


	6. where the wild things are

Chapter Six: where the wild things are

"We have him pinned down to a remote area in Canada. For some reason Klaus is going town to town killing people in his wolf form." Elijah was on the phone with his sister. Stefan and Elijah were scouting around the area Klaus was supposedly in.

Elijah was frustrated. Stefan was frustrated.  
They had been searching for Klaus for months.

Every time they got close the bastard took off to a different part of Canada.  
Wasn't he supposed to be going after Silas? Stefan was sure that was Klaus's main objective.  
They couldn't even manage to get within walking distance of Klaus. He always caught on and disappeared.  
Stefan wanted to talk some damn sense into him!

"Were on another Niklaus hunt." Elijah said to Rebekah as Stefan looked around.  
"Bring my brother home so I can kick his ass myself."  
"Will do..hopefully." Elijah hung up and he followed after Stefan.

"I think he's close.." Elijah said as Stefan stopped. He hoped he was close..  
Hopefully the Originals had some wonder-sibling bond…

Meanwhile, Klaus could see his breath through the bitter cold air. He was bundled up in a cave staring at nothing.  
His naked body was completely covered with blood and dirt.  
Klaus's head twitched and he grabbed his forehead. He heard voices..witch voices. Something…  
Someone was talking to him.

He knew what it was..because it wasn't something new for him. A witch somewhere was trying to locate him. He could hear her or him and it made his ears ring.  
It wasn't the Bennett bitch…maybe it was who cares.  
He clawed at his ears…he started grunting and growling because his headache refused to go away.

Klaus fed on some hikers to distract his brain. One of them was wearing a pair of jeans..he stripped them off the hiker and he put them on.  
"Klaus.." he heard someone call his name and he turned around.

He didn't see anyone. He took another step and he heard it again.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" he yelled at whoever was there. He thought it might have been Silas.  
It BETTER be Silas. Klaus was waiting for that coward to show his face.

"You're giving us werewolves a bad name you know…" a familiar voice traveled to his ears.  
Klaus spit some blood on a nearby rock and he wiped his face with his filthy arm.  
"My my..don't you look charming.." the voice said again as it came closer.

He located the source of the voice and Klaus quickly grabbed her neck. He started choking Hayley so she would shut her mouth.  
"You are as dumb as you look. Why are you here." he said with a growl. She was scratching and clawing at his arm. She was trying to get him to release her neck.

He wasn't going to. But then he saw Silas behind her.  
Klaus dropped Hayley…he completely disregarded her and he glared at the person that was tormenting him.  
"Hayley led me to you. I've been looking all over for you Klaus. Do you have my cure?"  
"WHY ARE YOU HOUNDING ME…do your own dirty work I'm not your puppet and I won't do what you say."

Silas was still in Shane's form. He covered his face with his hand for a moment but then he stared at Klaus.  
"You're…special. Klaus. I'm sure you know that. Now I've been really nice about this but you're starting to piss me off. I want that cure and I want you to want to give it to me. But you're apparently a tough egg to crack."

"FIND THE FUCKING THING YOURSELF."  
"No..I need you to find it for me. I need you to do a lot of things for me actually." Before Klaus could respond Silas was right in front of him. He grabbed Klaus's face and he pressed his forehead against his…  
Klaus felt a very sharp pain and he tried to back away.

He…was trying to get inside his head.  
Klaus slammed his forehead against Silas's face and he jumped back near a tree.  
Wha…what the hell was that.  
"MAN you are a feisty one aren't you!" Silas yelled over to him as he wiped the blood off his mouth.

"I'm having a tremendous amount of difficulty getting in your head. I'll have you know I'm enjoying this challenge Klaus."  
That traitor Hayley grabbed Klaus's arms..she was actually attempting to hold him so Silas could do something to his brain.  
Yeah like that was going to happen. Klaus turned sharply and he bit a gaping hole in Hayley's neck.  
She started screaming and she tried to get his teeth out of her neck.

He wasn't letting go. He planned on ripping her fucking throat out…  
But then he felt the sharp pain again and it caused him to fall back.  
Ahh he yelled in a panic and he grabbed at his own head.

"I'm going to kill Caroline. You've left me no choice Klaus.." Silas tossed in the Caroline card.  
Well Klaus just laughed… he got to his feet and he shoved his hand through Silas's side.  
He stuck his arm in deep. Silas was in pain and he enjoyed every moment of it.

"Go ahead and kill Caroline. I'll move on eventually." He said with a growl and Silas looked at him.  
He came to a realization or something…but atleast he didn't start that painful shit with his head.  
"You've abandoned your emotions I see…"

Hayley was back on her feet and that backstabber jammed something into Klaus's shoulder. She injected him with something.  
He broke away from the two and fell to the ground.  
Shit..he started crawling backward.

She got him with something..a sedative..or…  
SHIT..Klaus forced his eyes open and he kept retreating away.

"NIKLAUS!" he heard…someone. He tried to keep his eyes open. He rubbed them but they were getting blurry.  
Klaus tried to sit up.  
Fuck this was it. Silas had him?  
Klaus tried to look at his surroundings one more time. He saw someone he knew very well.  
"Stefan?"..he mumbled as his head fell down against a rock.

Klaus slept.  
All he wanted to do was sleep.

He woke up sometime later..in another cave.  
Was it a dream? Klaus tried to get to his feet but he stopped. His brother's voice filled his head.  
"Niklaus..you shouldn't move you're very fatigued."  
"Elijah?" oh his head was ringing. He felt groggy and it hurt to have his eyes open and closed.

There was a fire…he could feel it's warmth.  
Stefan and Elijah…were they really there? Or was he hallucinating again...  
"Silas..he wants me for some reason..he's trying to .."  
"Relax brother. Just rest."

Uhn his head hit the ground again. Klaus faded back to a deep sleep.  
The next time he woke up the sun was shining. It blared into his eyes and the pain returned.  
"He's been asleep for about two days..should we just move him and take him home?"  
"No. I don't want him freaking out on us..he still has his emotions shut off remember."

The two were trying to figure out what to do with him. Well that was his cue to leave..  
Klaus forced himself to his feet..  
He tried to get out of that cave..but Elijah grabbed his arm.

"We've been looking for you for months Niklaus..I'm not letting you out of my sight."  
Klaus was still very groggy. He had a fog in his brain..But he still managed to yank his arm away.

He wanted to find a stream to wash up in…he was very gross.  
Klaus looked over at Stefan.  
"What happened to Silas."  
"They disappeared after we got there. We arrived just as Hayley stabbed you."  
"That bitch."…Klaus hoped she died.

Elijah got something out of his pocket..He walked over to Klaus and he grabbed his arm again.  
"Niklaus look. I want you to see something…"  
"Don't bother me brother…I'm not in the mood.."  
Elijah forced his face and Klaus looked at the picture in his hand.

"This is your son. Niklaus." He made him look at the picture..Stefan was silent..  
Klaus stared at it but then he desperately tried to get away from Elijah. He was still a bit dizzy and he almost fell down.

Elijah wasn't going to let him get away..  
"NIKLAUS..Caroline went into labor a bit early but she is fine. Look at your son."  
Klaus stopped fighting and he stood on his own two feet. He snatched the picture from Elijah and he stared at it.  
Klaus stared for a very long time.  
"Do you feel anything at all Niklaus?"  
Klaus kept staring...the child had Caroline's eyes.

Stefan walked over..the two were watching him..searching his face for some sort of reaction.  
Klaus kept looking at it until his brain hurt.  
"Do you feel anything …anything at all?"  
"I... I can't tell." he gave the picture back to his brother and he started to walk away.  
Elijah grabbed his brother again..this time it pissed Klaus off.  
"I'm taking you home. Caroline thinks your lost and even I was beginning to lose hope. You need to go home and see your son."  
"I'm not going anywhere Elijah...just leave me alone."

He tried to get away..But his brother would absolutely not let him.  
"SILAS is still out there. I can't go home until he is DEAD…do you understand."  
"Niklaus..we will deal with that nuisance when the time comes. Right now you need to get your emotions back on and you need to go home. We are taking you even if we have to drag you."  
Klaus stole the picture from his brother..

He gave it another look.  
Ahh..he grabbed his face..his head was really fucked up.  
"Stefan do it.." He heard Elijah say and Klaus tried to focus on them..Stefan had something…  
He was going to drug him too.

Klaus shoved his brother away and he started to transform. There was no way those assholes were dragging him back to mystic falls.  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Stefan yelled at the top of his lungs.

Klaus got away from them..his wolf form took off as fast as it could go.  
He went as far as he could get until his body could no longer move…Klaus passed out somewhere deep in the woods..

Elijah was very disappointed. He picked the picture up off the ground and he put it in his jacket pocket.  
"Let's go Stefan..my brother is lost. I'm done chasing him."  
Elijah said nothing more and he just walked off..

Stefan wasn't eager to follow…  
But he did..he didn't want to see the look on Caroline's face when they told her that they couldn't bring Klaus back to her.

Chapter Six: END

* * *

This chapter was CRAZY INSANEEEeee. I hope you like it! thanks for reading and let me know what you think!


	7. Dazed and Confused

Chapter Seven:

Caroline didn't take the news very well. Inside her heart was crushed…but outside she tried to look strong and unaffected.  
"Well atleast you saw him. How did he look?"  
"Awful…I don't think Klaus has had a bath in months." She cringed a bit… Stefan was informing her about their Canadian adventures. And how Klaus got away from them once again.  
"It's alright. I mean it SUCKS..but ..it's fine."

"No it's not fine. I promised you that I'd bring him back. Elijah feels like a total failure too."  
"Well atleast the two of you saw him..he's alive. We know Silas is still torturing him. So I'm not going to cry."  
Caroline tossed her hair over her shoulder and she gave Stefan a smile.  
"He saw the picture right? So I think there is hope for him.."  
Stefan nodded and Caroline went over to the oven. She was boiling water to warm up the bottle of breast milk.

Rebekah was holding the baby. Singing and saying very strange things to him. Rebekah's best baby talk.  
"Well thank you..for looking for him. I'll have to find Elijah and thank him. But I know he's sad right now…so.."  
"My brother normally gets distant when he fails at something. It will probably be a while before we see him too."  
Caroline just frowned.

"You still won't tell me my nephew's name. It makes my baby talk strange because I have nothing to call him." Rebekah kept trying to get his name!  
"Nope. Klaus has to hear it first."  
"But what if he is five years old with only you to call him by his name?"  
…..she tested the temperature of the milk on her wrist.  
She wasn't going to give up on Klaus. If it took five years…that would suck.

"Sorry Rebekah. Your brother is the first to know." And that is that. She walked over to the two and she gently took her baby in her arms.. Stefan handed her the bottle and she gave it to him.  
"This baby is already three months old! Why should you sit around waiting for Nik while this baby has no name."  
"HE HAS a name…..Rebekah you just can't know it until his father does. Don't like it? Too bad."  
Ergh..she left and went to the nursery..she could better feed him in there..  
In the quiet. ALONE…

She sat down in the rocking chair and she smiled at her baby..  
DAWwwwhhh he was so cuteee hahaha  
"You're really cute you know! You've got your daddy's nose and my beautiful hair our beautiful faces! I just love you nom nom nom.." She started…nomming on the child and it just melted her heart when the baby laughed..

She put the bottle back in his mouth and she overheard Stefan..  
"He showed Klaus the picture and that was when we lost him.. He said he couldn't tell if he was feeling anything."  
"I hope the son of a bitch isn't too far gone."

"Well the thing is Silas is doing something to his head. There's a reason why he hasn't made a move against us. He doesn't have the cure and for some reason he only wants Klaus to get it for him. That's what I'm not understanding. Klaus was in pain when we finally caught up with him. Almost as if his brain is straining itself…he's going insane out there."  
"Well then we have to get him back. If he keeps playing Rambo out in the woods eventually Silas is going to get what he wants. Maybe Nik doesn't understand that or he can't grasp that logic anymore."  
"Well I should have put a friggen BELL on him..we'll never find him now unless he slaughters a few more towns."

Caroline sighed and tried not to listen. She didn't want to hear anymore it was making her feel sick to her stomach.  
After she fed him she put some clothes on her adorable baby boy.  
She checked his mouth for new teeth.. His gums were swollen a bit. So far he just had two teeth. Two adorable teeth.  
"Got anymore chompers in there? Huh? Do you hummm…I said do you have anymore chompers in there.." hahaha she gave him a tickle and AHH she felt so happy when he laughed.  
She took Bonnie's remedy she gave her at the baby shower and she rubbed a bit on his gums.

"You're teething right now. Yup…so you're gunna cry all night for mommy aren't you? That's ok I still love you. And Auntie Rebekah will take care of it."  
"Uhh nope I'll be in bed." she said all the way to her hahah Caroline laughed.

Rebekah laughed too. But judging by the sudden silence her and Stefan might have been having a moment?  
Caroline hoped so…  
But she didn't think anything else of it. She had her baby dressed and ready for the day.  
"Diaper looks good…you look good. I look good…so time to find your uncle Elijah! Whaa yesss you love your uncle Elijah huh? Well he's sad right now so you've gotta go cheer him up!"

They were ready to go..Caroline brought the baby into the living room.  
Ahaa Stefan stood up kinda quick …haa it was obvious the two were having eye sex or something.  
Hmm Caroline just smiled and headed for the door.  
"I'm going to head to Elijah's…then I have to get some dinner because I'm starvinggggggggggggg you wanna join?"  
"Actually I'm going to unpack at home. Damon and Elena are ..waiting to hear what's going on so.."  
"Ok well thanks again Stefan."  
"Sure. No problem. See you guys later." He left. Rebekah had this frown and it made Caroline laugh.

"Patience is a virtue…Rebekahhh."  
"NOOO Screw patience. I want to have his damn babies." hahah she shook her head.  
The two left the house.  
"It really isn't fair you know I had him first! Those stupid Petrova bitches ruin every man I tell you."  
"Katherine had him first so you lose." Caroline put her baby in the car seat..she made sure it was secure.

The girls searched for Elijah but with zero luck.  
"I told you when he fails at something he disappears…"  
"Well I just wanted to thank him for even trying..I want him to know he didn't FAIL at anything. Klaus got away end of story..he's a sneaky guy right?"  
"Right. Have you discovered if this baby …is normal? Is he immortal?" Rebekah looked back at him.  
"I have no idea. But immortal or not of course he's normal. Aren't you my love.." Hmm Caroline drove but then she got lost in thought.

She hadn't heard Klaus's voice…  
Let's see she was almost 18 weeks when he left..  
It's been a year since she's been called love. An entire friggen year Klaus has been gone. That was the first time she realized just how long Klaus had been gone.  
Her mind shut down..Rebekah was talking to her. Yeah she was responding and listening but …

Wow a whole year? Klaus..  
She shopped for dinner in a total daze. Ate dinner in a daze…went to sleep in a daze and woke up in a daze.  
For days she was just dazed.  
Caroline was so close to giving up and it hurt so badly…  
She put the baby in the crib after he fell asleep..

Caroline headed to her room and went to sleep..she lost track of how many days had gone by after she found out Klaus was alive.  
She was just dazed dazed dazed…

Caroline heard her baby crying…the baby room monitor her mother got her was blaring the sound of his cries.  
She got up and headed out of the room.  
The baby stopped crying and she listened…hmm was he gunna start crying again?  
She decided to check on him anyways. He might need that teething remedy. She tied her hair up in a bun and she walked down the hallway. She thought she should head to the kitchen first to warm up a bottle.

She kept the baby monitor with her. He still wasn't crying…she wondered if he went back to sleep.  
Hmm…she skipped the baby bottle and she headed to her son's room.  
Caroline quietly stepped into the nursery room and her heart stopped the instant she walked in.  
She couldn't breathe…  
The monitor hit the floor and probably busted..  
Klaus…Klaus was standing beside the crib. Her heart was going to explode through her chest.  
No actually she was going to faint…HOLY SHIT…

He looked up from the crib and he started staring at her.  
"Klaus?.." she actually formed words..Caroline's body was tingling. All up and down her body this feeling washed over her.  
She couldn't believe he was standing there.

" Hello Caroline. You know..I've been in here almost every night since my brother showed me the picture." She swallowed hard hoping she could actually say more than one word..His voice was the same. But his hair was a bit longer…more scruffy.

She cleared her throat and stepped closer to him.  
"Why? ..are you finally starting to feel a thing or two?" she asked sarcastically. She couldn't help it …it's in her nature to act like that.  
He turned to her..  
She looked at him. His face..his eyes..She stared at his mouth. He was right there and she was afraid to get close to him.

But she wanted to. She wanted to do a number of things to the person standing right in front of her.  
Slap his face…tear his clothes off..all of the above. Stefan said he hadn't bathed in months. Well he looked pretty cleaned up to her..  
Klaus must have been home..she started getting antsy..  
"Caroline I.."

She kissed him. She had to know that he was really standing there. She forced her mouth to his and the two fought for a balance. They were about to fall over the kiss was that intense. She could tell by his breathing that he was feeling something. His kiss was warm..almost like before.  
She pulled away and stared at his face.  
"Can you feel anything Klaus?"  
The two stared at each other…Klaus was too shocked to speak or he was very deep in thought.  
"I felt... something. A small pull in my chest." He touched his own chest and her heart raced at that news..  
He was feeling…Holy shit maybe he could turn his emotions back on..

Caroline pulled him close and she started kissing him again.  
"I haven't seen you in a year Klaus..a whole friggen year.." She rushed to take his shirt off. Take anything off….she needed him emotions or not.

Caroline felt the skin under his shirt and it urged her on. Klaus was responding but not like his normal self.  
He was kissing her but not with the force of normal. Her Klaus would have her up on that dresser five minutes ago..they'd already be making baby number two. ha-ha…

Something spooked Klaus…maybe what he felt made him want to leave. He pulled away and walked towards the window.  
"KLAUS..please don't go. You can't leave or I'm going to lose it." holy crap she was about to cry. The thought of him being right there then gone again…  
She was not going to make it through that..

Caroline started crying…she couldn't hold it in anymore.  
"You..you made me a lot of promises when we first actually met remember? My mom invited you in ..you came into my room and told me about all these wonderful things I could have if I stayed alive. I didn't want you…or your jewelry and your fancy dresses ..but you still wanted me. Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember. Turning off my humanity doesn't make me forget.." He was getting closer to the window..No she wouldn't allow it.  
" Well I'm with you now and I WANT YOU BACK. Klaus..so you can't leave."  
"I'm not back yet love…I'm afraid at the moment I can only disappoint."  
"That's not true. You're here. You just told me you already felt something. Stay with me and you might feel more.."

Caroline was desperate. She couldn't handle Klaus not being around. She grabbed his shirt and forced him into a hug.  
She looked at him. She wanted to kiss him so badly. But she resisted and waited to see what he would do.  
Klaus was staring at her lips..

She felt his body react as he kissed her. He started the kiss and his breathing quickened.  
He was feeling something she could tell. Her expressive Klaus was in there somewhere. SHE WAS GOING TO SEDUCE HIM OUT…

Klaus was against the window sill and Caroline had her body permanently attached to his.  
He turned them over and her back hit the wall..Klaus grabbed her hips and he lifted her slightly..  
Caroline gasped and connected their mouths again.. Yes she was more than willing to have her way with him right there in the baby's room.

"Stay with me tonight…even if you don't feel anything. You don't need emotions for us to have sex right Klaus?"  
She needed that man BAD..

He said nothing and just attacked her lips.  
She got lost in the kiss and it honestly felt like the old Klaus was back..it felt like their first kiss a long long time ago..  
The baby started crying. They were making too much noise and he woke up a bit.

Caroline tried to catch her breath as Klaus let her go. She laughed slightly and walked over to the crib.  
This is what we call cock blocking..!  
Aww…she picked him up and started rocking him back to sleep..

"What is his name…" Klaus asked as she looked up at him. He was right. He wasn't quite back yet. Caroline could see that he was still the cold un-emotional Klaus..  
But he felt something…he felt more than something so that was a start.  
"Aiden. Remember you told me you liked that name?"  
Klaus smiled..it wasn't _that_ smile but it was close.

"I'll be around love…"

She was looking at the baby and she heard him leave.  
Caroline looked up and her jaw dropped.  
That sneaky bastard..

Chapter Seven: End

* * *

WHOOOHHOO nother chapter down! and a new episode tonight! Can't wait! hope you enjoy. thanks for reading!


	8. Emotions are overrated

Chapter Eight: Emotions are overrated

Caroline was standing beside the crib as Klaus sat in the chair.. He was close yet keeping his distance at the same time…It was yet another session of questions and answers between the two of them.  
"How old is he?"  
"He just turned four months old.."  
"What day was he born?"  
"October tenth."  
"How big was he?"  
"Klaus he was six pounds four ounces..kinda tiny. And he was .." She measured it out with her hands..  
"That big..about 14 inches."

Klaus watched her hands and then he looked at the crib.  
"Were you alone?"…he asked in a quiet tone. Caroline sighed because it was really late and Klaus was making a habit of showing up and bombarding her with questions.  
"Your sister was with me..and my mom."  
"Elijah said you were early or something.."  
"Yeah I was…they had to do a c-section. But I'm a vampire so..ha all healed." She smiled.. But Klaus didn't smile at all.  
Klaus had a blank stare for a moment…  
"Do you want to hold him?" Caroline asked suddenly realizing that Klaus had never even held Aiden once.

Uhhh that was a BIG problem for her. She was getting pretty concerned about it.  
He looked at their baby and his face stayed the same.  
"I don't..I don't want to wake him." He said as he stared blankly.  
"Well you only show up when he is sleeping." She was getting discouraged.

Very discouraged. Why couldn't Klaus get his mind together?  
WHY the hell couldn't he figure out what he wanted? Was that the case?…was it difficult for him to feel or was it difficult for him to accept what was going on?  
OR ALL OF THE ABOVE…

Caroline was getting frustrated..  
She walked over to the chair where he was sitting. She sat down comfortably on his lap.  
"Klaus..I know you're trying. That's why you are here right?" She wrapped her arms around his neck slowly. She didn't want to move too quickly and spook him like all the other times..

"I don't know why I'm here. I can't even paint anymore Caroline. There is nothing inside my head…"  
"Silas did something to you..look..this is fine. I'm glad you're here even if it's for a short while."  
Actually she wasn't fine with it. She wanted to be near him …she craved his voice and his attention constantly.

Shit…Caroline looked away because she was tearing up.  
It's so UNFAIRRRR…she decided to change the subject. Ask him about something that was annoying her.  
"Why is your sister gone? Your brother too what did you do? I haven't heard from them or seen them in days."  
"I pissed them off."  
"Klaussssss…whyyyy why do you push them away? What happened.."  
"I gave Silas the cure. And now they hate me."  
He looked away from her and Caroline sighed.  
"You gave him the cure?! .."  
"Yes..Silas is out of my hair. Have you not noticed?..well until the gates of hell are opened and my father and all the others return to kill me. Now my siblings hate me again..but what else is new.."  
She sighed. Klaus was so down and she was permanently staying far far away from anything cure or Silas related.  
"You're thinking too much about bad things Klaus…"  
She was officially done with the Silas drama. The ELENA drama..All the drama between Klaus and his siblings. Caroline was so done.  
All she cared about was getting Klaus back to normal. She had Aiden to take care of…and with Klaus being absent Caroline had her hands full.

She wished he would snap out of it.  
Caroline worked up the courage. She decided now was her chance to try again.  
HAHAHAAA She wanted to seduce Klaus back to being the good Klaus.  
"When did you fall in love with me?…I can pretty much tell the difference between you now and you with your emotions …so..when hmm?"  
Hmm hmm she was setting him up. She'd ask him a really personal question and then try to seduce him foo foo…

He stared at her face..she could see a slight smile forming. A bashful one?  
"I didn't expect you to show up at my mother's ball. When I saw you arrive my emotions turned themselves on I suppose. I have no idea..but I wasn't the same since that night."  
REALLY? Caroline had no idea it made her bite her lip.

He did try really hard that night to show her a different side to him. She never guessed that it was because he had humanity..  
"I fell in love with you that night..or realized I was in love with you..I'm not sure exactly."  
Klaus looked away…he was staring at Aiden.  
Caroline was still biting her lip.

She turned his head and gently kissed him.  
Klaus was onto her..he knew she would try a stunt like this. (ha she did it every night he was there)  
He didn't return the kiss until Caroline moved over his lap.  
She slowly straddled him and she kissed his neck. He wouldn't touch her.

Ugh so stressful all she wanted to do was kiss him. But he was being unresponsive.  
She stopped and looked him in the eyes..  
"I can't take this anymore..I know you feel something I've seen it. Why can't you turn your emotions back on? Do you not want to? Every time you come here you just reject me and then leave..Is this some weird way of punishing me?"

Ok ok calm down calm down calm down! She scolded herself for kinda yelling at him..  
But seriously she couldn't handle too much more Klaus rejection. Caroline was too much of a control freak for that hah…  
" I am not punishing you Caroline..you're the one that should be punishing me…I don't..I don't know what to say to you love."  
His face was blank…  
"I should go."  
GO WHERE? To his house?  
…Caroline sighed..

"Look Caroline I could have sex with you at any point in time. But that won't FIX me will it? Is that what you keep thinking…"  
She got flustered and looked away..  
Ugh leave it to Klaus to get all noble for no reason.

"It could fix you..who knows it might if we try." She grinned..  
This became funny to her. Yeah so what she wanted his damn body all over her body…  
Jesus christ Klaus continued his speech.  
"My mind isn't here. I'm not here Caroline even if I want to be..I don't know how to turn them back on."  
"You need to FEEL again…and I can help you feel all kind of things. If you let me." hahaha….  
She was trying not to laugh..ok this was SERIOUS..

Klaus wasn't laughing. But then her goofy facial expression sparked a slight smile.  
Oh Oh Ohh the smile got a bit bigger.  
"You're crazy love.."  
He laughed a little. But then Caroline stood up..  
"Whatever cold fish..have a nice night." HA she gave him the cold shoulder now. How does that feel.

"Aw don't be angry love..what's with that attitude."  
"I'm officially going back to my old self…..I'm from this moment on rejecting you."  
He just shook his head..

Klaus stood up and he kissed her on the cheek. Ah ah she moved away…  
Tough luck loser…she didn't even say goodbye to him.  
"goodnight Caroline..I'll see you tomorrow?"  
He asked as she ignored him. Maybe if she was cold to him like she used to be he'd snap out of it a little. Klaus got quiet and backed away to the window..he waited for a few moments..but then he left.  
Caroline sighed and she went to sleep. Alone...

_THE NEXT DAY_

"OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDD BONNIE!" ARRRRRGHHHH! Caroline was venting to Bonnie. She had to call her the next day and vent to her about stupid Klaus and his stupid robot brain.  
"Whoa.."  
"I think he's afraid to be near me. I've gone into the baby's room every night and he is there. He talks to me for a while …asks me questions about what Aiden did that day..but every time I try to friggen get close to him he gets spooked and runs away! Ugh…."  
Caroline hated to admit it…but she needed to get laid.  
It was super sucky.

Bonnie friggen LAUGHED.  
"Well if he is scared then that means he IS feeling Caroline…based on what you've told me Klaus has been feeling a lot. Maybe he doesn't even recognize that his feelings are actually back on..Silas did a number on my brain too.."  
"UgH are they on or off? I can't read him at all. The normal Klaus you could read his emotions like an open book. If I made him sad…BOOM..his face was the saddest thing I've ever seen. Same with everything else…but now? Blank…nothing. Just small little hints of what he is thinking. No they are definitely off Bonnie. He hasn't even held his son.."

"He hasn't even held him?"  
"NO…not once! I'm getting seriously worried that I am not going to get him back."  
"Well where is he?"  
"I don't knoww…" his house probably..  
Staring at the walls…

Caroline rolled her eyes and she started packing a diaper bag and a bunch of stuff.  
"I'm just going to have to move back into his house aren't I? Klaus won't see Aiden during the day? Well…that's just too damn bad."  
"YEAH just go over there and take over his house hahaha…I wish I could see the look on his face."  
"It will be a blank robot face..so you're not missing anything.."

She hated his robot face.  
Aiden was chewing on a toy as she continued to pack his things.  
"Can you get in his house?" Bonnie asked as Caroline smiled.  
"Well duh.. He gave me keys..we were official at one point if you recall." tch they haven't been anywhere near official since then…

"Yeah I recall…he kept interrupting our trip to Paris."  
"Well I don't even feel like we are together anymore..he's just my baby's daddy." wowww…  
Bonnie didn't really know what to say. That was obvious. Well what could she say.  
The hand that Caroline was dealt was a shitty one.

"Well let me know how it goes."  
"K talk to ya later luv you Bon!"

She loaded up her car and put her baby in the car seat.  
"You ready to go see your daddy? It might take him a while to get used to you Aiden. He's …not very friendly like mommy. Of course he's friendly to mommy don't worry ..your dad is just."  
How best to say this..hmm

"Your dad is ..I think he's afraid you'll see all the different sides to him. He's got some good and some bad..maybe he thinks he will disappoint you."  
Uhh why was she talking to her infant? He couldn't understand hahaha Aiden was just drooling and making baby noises. Well Caroline needed to talk about it..  
She laughed at herself and started heading to Klaus's house.

She saw Rebekah's car when she arrived..  
Hmm…she got out and left most of the stuff. She brought just the diaper bag and she carried Aiden with one arm.  
She went to the door and opened it. It was unlocked..

"You think your present situation is an excuse for putting your sanity over my happiness Nik. I've never hated you more than I do right now. ALL OUR LIVES you've made me miserable. You selfish BASTARD I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL."  
Caroline heard something break off in the distance…and she ran into Rebekah in the living room.  
"OH LOOK NIK… HERE'S your happy little family! You just get everything don't you .." She said sarcastically as she shoved by Caroline..  
The door slammed and Caroline jumped. Holy…holy crap what the hell was going on in here.

"Klaus?.." she looked around for him. He was in his drawing room.. She saw him picking up a ton of his art supplies that got thrown either by him or Rebekah. It didn't look like he had much of an opinion about what Rebekah just said to him..

Paint was all over the place. She wondered if he was trying to paint something..he told her that he couldn't.  
"What do you want.." he said as he stood up..he walked over to her and stopped beside them. He immediately started staring at Aiden.  
Caroline ignored his tone.  
"Tch I need a drink." She brushed by him and headed to the kitchen.  
She set Aiden on the counter and she smiled at him.  
"You sit there ok? I will get your hi-chair out of the car in a minute ok?" Hmm she scanned around for something…ahh Klaus had champagne ..typical.

"What is it Caroline…" he asked as he walked up behind her.  
Klaus was looking at Aiden. Again.  
"I came here to see you."  
"I thought you were going to be ignoring me…rejecting me during this very annoying situation." He tossed his busted up canvas in the trash that was beside the counter.

"I'm moving back in. Aiden and I.."  
"WELL GOOD. Fine. Move back in…You're the one that just had to leave in the first place."  
Ahem..Caroline forgot that she kinda left.  
Oops..well of course Klaus remembered. UGH..

The two just stared at each other for a moment…but then Klaus walked up to her and he opened the drawer next to her waist.  
Caroline swallowed the champagne and watched him. He grabbed a rag and then he moved around her to the sink. They said nothing to each other as he left to probably clean up the paint..  
He did like his stuff and he didn't like his things getting ruined. He was back after a while..

Caroline just frowned and she poured another glass hahaha  
"What are you out to get drunk or something?" he asked as he took the bottle from her.

He didn't look upset. UGH he didn't look anything!  
Caroline just huffed and crossed her arms.  
"MAYBE.." she just shook her head and she picked up Aiden. It was time for him to eat something.  
"Over on your couch is his bag..I need you to help me warm up his milk." She said as Klaus gave her a strange look.  
She couldn't read it..but he did as she asked.

As he walked back she smiled and turned the heat on Klaus's oven.  
"You need to boil some water. Do you know how to do that hmm?" she asked with a grin.  
"Of course I do..I'm not an idiot." He said as he located a pan that was the perfect size and he ran some water..

"It's not rocket science Caroline I've already got it figured out..boil the water then warm up the milk right?"  
SHE LAUGHED AT HIM. Ahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
"Bravo Klaus. Braaaavo."  
"Well then relax and let me take care of it.." He failed to notice her sarcasm. Well that or he just didn't care.  
Klaus found the bottle in the bag and he put it in the water..

Wow !  
"This is officially your first contribution since you got me pregnant! I'm so impressed." She said a bit annoyed. Klaus's shoulders sunk and he sighed…  
"watch him ok? I'll be right back." she said as she left his house.  
Caroline went to the car and got the rest of Aiden's stuff. The most important item she needed was his hi-chair.

She walked back over to the two. Klaus was making sure Aiden didn't move around the counter.. He was studying the baby.. When she walked up he went back to the boiling water.  
"I need to buy you a bottle warmer..I saw one.." he said to himself mostly. Caroline heard him and she turned her head to watch what he was doing.  
He tested the warmth of the milk on his wrist..but then he put it back in the water.  
She picked the baby up and gave him a big kiss.

Dawwwwwww Aiden was such a chunky monkey she loved him more than anything in the entire world.  
Klaus checked the milk again..  
"here it's just right I think." he went to hand her the bottle. Now how would he know hmm?  
She smiled at him..

NOPE!..  
"Here you hold him like this.." She walked towards Klaus and she held Aiden out for him to take.  
He looked nervous. Something sparked in Klaus's face. She could actually read it.  
"He's so little love. I don't want to hurt him."  
"You won't Klaus. I know you can be gentle don't worry. Here." She set Aiden in his arms. AHH he almost dropped him. Haha Aiden started fussing and crying…Caroline adjusted the baby so Klaus could get a better hold of him.

Phew..dear god..Once he was settled better in Klaus's arms Aiden got quiet..  
"Now just give him the bottle like that..he'll lay there all day just like that.." She smiled and completely let Aiden go.  
Klaus was holding him..aww Caroline wanted to cry wahh..  
They both looked comfortable. Klaus just gave him the bottle but he didn't say anything.  
"It's so bizarre!..Aiden will fuss and cry alll damn night until you are in his room. You somehow make him calm.."

He could be a fussy little shit hahah  
"Is he going to drink the whole bottle?" he asked thinking it was a lot of milk.  
"Of course he is. He's a growing boy Klaus he's gunna drink all of it."  
"Oh wow…he's such a tiny thing. Reminds me of that hummingbird I told you about remember? It's so strange …I forget things like this exist."  
"You forget babies exist?" she had to laugh..

"I think he's done." Klaus said as he tried to show her..  
Uhhh…Aiden was asleep.  
"How did you..it takes me about an hour to get him to sleep. Klaus you're a pro!" She smiled and looked at him.  
Klaus was starting to smile. But his mind got distracted ..  
"Did you bring his crib?"  
"Not yet..it's ok he can sleep on a bed and nap." Klaus just walked off and started heading towards one of the spare rooms.  
Caroline followed and she watched him gently set him on the bed.

He looked up kinda scared.  
"He won't fall off?"  
"He shouldn't..but we'll just watch him and make sure he doesn't." Klaus was probably thinking they needed a crib in there as soon as possible.  
She walked over to him..Caroline bit her lip and stood beside Klaus.

She gently touched his hand..she laced one finger over the other. Then eventually she took his hand in hers.  
Klaus looked down at their hands.

But of course he took the attention off of THEM.  
"I was looking into that curse that my mother placed upon me. Perhaps breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was how you were able to get pregnant..I mean think about it. One of the perks was being able to make more hybrids right?"  
Caroline didn't think of that. What if Aiden was a hybrid? Holy…  
"That makes sense." Caroline really didn't want to be talking curses and hybrid stuff at that moment.

She looked at Klaus. She moved into kiss him.  
But Klaus awkwardly looked away.  
Gah this was so difficult. He was an empty shell. It was so obvious that it frustrated her…  
"WELL…Caroline you told me already that I can't be fixed…what was it you said? People that do terrible things are just terrible people? Perhaps karma is coming around and I'm going to remain an emotionless void for a few centuries.."  
He pulled his hand away. Klaus left the room.

GARRRGHHH Caroline followed.  
"I'm not going to give up on you! I've loved you through worse you know..did you even know that?" She stopped because he stopped walking. Crap she almost ran into him..he stopped so quickly.  
Klaus turned around and he looked like he was glaring at her.  
She was trying to break through to him. She beat Silas before and brought Klaus back.. All she had to do was say she should have turned her back on him ages ago.

"No I didn't know that. Tell me when did you fall for me? To tell you the truth this felt a bit one sided for a long time. Well until you were pregnant. If you recall Caroline you've spent the bulk of this "relationship" rejecting me. You told me you were pregnant but you didn't declare any love until far after that…"  
Klaus turned away.  
Caroline didn't respond. She knew when she fell for him but Klaus was being a JERK so why even say it…

"Look you and I have a long way to go. Ok? We had a rocky beginning and it's rocky for us right now…but I'm telling you that I'm with you now Klaus. I'm with you and I love you. Whether you can believe that or not it's true. WE have some stuff we have to work out…big time. For Aiden ok? Just stop being so hard on yourself."  
His shoulders tensed..

But Klaus's back was turned to her she couldn't see his face.  
"Hey…hey did you hear me don't be so hard on yourself. You've been around for a bajillion years Klaus… and think about it maybe you're still growing up."  
He laughed and shook his head.. He found that funny for some reason.

"You never really got a chance to grow up huh?..you and your siblings.."  
"I don't know. I don't suppose I did. That's why I'm afraid."  
Caroline walked over to him. She looked at his face..  
"Afraid of what?"

Klaus…Klaus was crying?!  
"The very thought of my father chasing me to my death. All the terrible things I've done to my siblings. To your friends. Do you think I'm capable of doing something like that to Aiden? It scares me Caroline …what if he grows up and hates me like I hate my father. What if he tries to kill me like my mother tried to kill me. Don't you think he's better off without me being there?"

Klaus covered his face..  
"Silas..Silas hurt you. I'm sorry I didn't correct that. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."  
Caroline froze.  
"I've done so many terrible things..Aiden is bound to hate me someday."  
Caroline couldn't move. His..Klaus had his emotions back on and they were back with a vengeance.  
He was consumed with guilt, fear, sadness, all the things he'd locked away for the past year.  
She finally broke through to him. But he was so upset she almost wished that she hadn't.

Chapter Eight:End

* * *

I was superrr disappointed in the last episode. Seriously wtf...not my favorite chapter. Because I was sooo disappointed by the last episode (oh well tho)  
the scene with tyler pissed me off...but oh well. sorry for the late update...I'm getting lazy xD

thanks for reading! take care


	9. Less Than Zero

Chapter nine: Less than Zero

Klaus was completely overwhelmed with all the emotions he had been suppressing. He was sitting on the floor Caroline had to drop to her knees and she wiped his tears away.  
"Klaus..Aiden won't ever hate you. Think about it do you really hate your father? Or your mother? They hurt you…but you can't truly hate them can you?"  
"He's NOT my real father. I had one but he killed him before I ever got to know him.. I despise him…Rebekah, Elijah, Kol and Finn are all my half siblings..Did you not know this? Every one of them hates me." He could not stop crying. Klaus brought his legs up and he hugged them to his chest.

She wondered if he'd ever really cried before. Caroline witnessed him tear up once or twice. But Klaus was down right crying…  
Wahhh the poor thing.  
"Hey…they don't hate you. Your siblings love you regardless of who your father is. And they always seem to stay beside you. No matter what you do to them." Uhh was that helpful?  
Klaus put his siblings through a lot of shit. Especially Rebekah..

Caroline was trying to comfort him..but it wasn't working.  
This wasn't how she hoped his emotions would return. She hated seeing Klaus sad.  
"How am I to live up to your expectations Caroline? I'm not a good person.."  
"Yes you are..Klaus you've just been living a certain way for so long..you're kind of a brat."  
A TOTAL BRAT actually…..haha she tried to make him smile..  
But it didn't work.  
Klaus kept wiping his face and he wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"I'm not a brat.." He said with his face all pushed out of shape. Aww it was adorable HAHA Caroline loved his sad face yet she hated it at the same time.  
"Yes you are. Ohhh yes you are you think your some kind of king or that you're royalty or something."  
"Well aren't you one to judge..takes one to know one."  
The two stared at each other for a long while. Caroline noticed his tears stopped falling..

He was getting better.. His breathing was slowing down and he was starting to look pretty calm.  
Hopefully there were no more haywire emotions running through his system.  
"Caroline.."  
She looked at him and she smiled.  
"Hm?" He did look a lot better..she was glad he didn't freak out and do something stupid.  
Like off himself. Or kill one of his siblings…saaa she got lost in her thoughts.

"I miss you.."  
He said as her face caught on fire. Why did he have to go and say something super sweet ahh her face was probably red.

Caroline was blushing like a damn school girl haha..she responded slowly.  
"I miss you too.." She said back and the two just looked away from each other awkwardly..  
At some point their eyes met…the moment they actually looked at each other..  
Oh yeah it was on …big time.  
They attacked each other.

Klaus pulled Caroline over to him and they struggled to get each other's shirts off. They were laughing and trying to kiss but being on the floor made everything very difficult.  
Caroline stripped her top off and threw it somewhere..then she attacked Klaus's mouth with her own.  
"We have to hurry before Aiden wakes up..." She said out loud and it sounded more like a desperate plea because she had been wanting Klaus for so long.  
He nodded in agreement and then he pulled her pants down her legs.  
"How long does he usually sleep?" he rushed to ask as he kissed around her bra..he was going to tear it off and break it but AHH!  
"No! No NO this is my favorite one." No destroying her very expensive bra..  
Klaus just laughed and undid it correctly.  
"FIne." He said with a grr as he tossed it. The two stood up and they crashed down onto the couch.

"HOW LONG does he sleep?" he asked again as Caroline's legs wrapped around his waist. Uhhh her mid was blurring…  
"Umm until he starts crying? I don't know for sure." She was dazed. Klaus was kissing her and she was completely lost in it. Their kisses always started gentle, delicate, but then they grew hungrier. As if to distract themselves from their restless minds.

They worked every article of clothing off finally and Caroline was more than excited to feel his naked body. His skin was flawless and again she thought about painting on him..

Klaus moved down her body..he stopped between her legs..  
Caroline bit her lip and gripped his hair. Gahh he spent a lot of time pleasing her…  
Well it felt like a lot of time. Caroline just gasped and bit her own arm to keep quiet. She didn't want to get too crazy and wake Aiden. Holy crap her expressive loving Klaus was back she wanted to cry..  
Well now was not the time for that.

Electricity was racing under her skin. Her face grew hot and she almost begged him to stop.  
She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Klaus was back up and he gently kissed her neck.  
Caroline felt out of breath already. She was just overwhelmed by him…the way he did things just drove her mad.  
Mad with love/lust all the above.  
She felt him bite her neck…He liked to feed off her a little bit. Caroline loved it and she bit his shoulder. The two shared each other's blood..they got a bit lost in it.

Klaus roughly grabbed the back of her head and brought their lips together again. That was how her hair always got messed up! Their kissing changed. It became a race or something. The two broke for breath and Caroline grabbed his face..  
"Come on we don't have much time." Her voice was oddly tender as she spoke against his ear. Klaus was no longer hesitant. He panted against her neck..pushing deep inside her. He started guiding her hips with his hands.  
Klaus roughly pulled Caroline a bit lower on the couch and it shocked her. He pulled her closer to him.  
She caved under the pressure of his hands holding her hips in place. He wanted her in a certain spot as he built a rhythm and that was fine by her.

However he wanted her..he was always in control. She couldn't get enough of him.. his touch, his scent, and the way he devoured her it made her back arch and she couldn't keep quiet any longer.  
Crap she had to bite his shoulder again..it was the only way to keep it down.  
He let go of her hips..and his forearms braced against the couch on both sides of her face, Klaus angled himself so that she threw her head back with each thrust.

Caroline was not the type that was satisfied with what she given, she fought him for more, always more, She roughly grabbed his hair . She wrapped her legs around his hips, urging him ever closer. She was tightening against him, molding her body to his.  
"Caroline.." He said softly as she failed to respond.  
He only grunted, his face buried itself in the crook of her neck. Klaus kept slamming into her with enough force to knock her hips back hard into the couch. He slowed down and pinned her with his weight.  
Her body shivered when he slowed his pace.  
Caroline was pretty close to screaming.  
"Christ love..." his lips were open and he was panting. "You're killing me."  
"No you're killing me!" she said out of breath..she moaned when he started going fast again.  
Her eyes were screwing themselves shut for a long moment as her muscles stiffened and contracted..  
Ahhh…she started cussing..it felt too damn good.

He was trying to say something..  
Klaus was talking in her ear and it sounded like meaningless cussing, ramblings, and Klaus sounds, his voice so rough it turned her on..

She tried to cover her mouth again.  
"You should marry me.." Klaus said clearly as Caroline..  
Caroline stopped below him. Her tense body stopped abruptly and she stared up at him.  
Did he?..  
"Did you..did you just propose to me? While we're having sex?" Her jaw was permanently dropped..to the floor.

Klaus didn't say anything…but she could read his face clearly.  
He was embarrassed. Very embarrassed he just said that.  
"You did…didn't you? Are you being serious right now?"  
"Yes.."  
"You want me to marry you?" She asked as he just caught his breath.  
"Was that not the proper way to ask you?" OMG watch a chick flick dude! Does he not watch movies?  
You don't ask that in the middle of having sex!.

"Of course it's ..proper." She lied omggg Klaussssss  
"Well would you?" he asked again. She finally saw _that_ smile.  
The one she had been waiting for.

Caroline's words were caught in her throat. It wasn't the typical way of proposing..  
"Sorry I'm still not used to this..us thing. You and me... It's a foreign world for me Caroline…but yes I did just ask you."  
"Well of course I want to marry you. I want a fairytale wedding…with lots of champagne. " Holy shit she started planning it in her head.  
Lots of white..and pearls.

She was so distracted she completely forgot they were in the middle of something.  
Klaus just laughed and the two kissed.  
Holy crap he did just ask her that…right? She couldn't stop kissing him. Their kissing escalated and they picked up where they left off.  
They finished their adult activities at the exact same time their child started crying..  
Caroline reached for her clothes..she was scared Aiden would fall off the bed.

Klaus got up first..he put his pants on..  
"I've got it." he said as he disappeared. She stayed on the couch and she stared at all their discarded clothes.  
Holy shit..she grabbed her clothes and put them on quickly.  
Klaus just proposed to her.

Caroline grabbed at her hair. Of course…he messed it all up.  
She was really overwhelmed at the moment. A lot just happened and she didn't know how to react or feel.  
Caroline was overjoyed to have him back to normal. Klaus walked in with Aiden..  
He was still studying the child.  
"Has he only been hungry for milk? I wonder if he is a hybrid or not."  
What? She was too distracted to talk about hybrid stuff. Klaus just asked her to marry him!  
She was wishing for a long while..to be apart of his family.  
"Caroline..has he ever wanted any blood?"  
"WhAa..I don't know he's a baby! He can't ask.."  
"Well it obviously doesn't kill him if he doesn't feed.."

urrgh seriously Klaus..  
"Maybe he's mortal.."  
Klaus shook his head in disbelief.

"Not a chance..you're a very mysterious little lad aren't you? I should get him some human blood and test if he wants to drink it."  
Caroline felt sick.  
"Uhh.."  
"If I drop him…or cut his arm a little do you think it will hurt him love?"  
She jumped up and grabbed Aiden.

"You just control yourself a little?! Please.." She carried him away. Klaus frowned and she ignored it completely.  
"How else would I find out if he is immortal? Aren't you curious. And of course I will heal him with my blood."  
"Are we really talking about this? Let's deal with one thing at a time here…for example you just proposed to me?! Uhhh yeah…I'm still wrapping my mind around that."  
"Well I've never been able to wrap my mind around you love.." He had _that_ smile again.  
She stared at his smile and her heart started beating really fast.

She had to call Bonnie. She had to call Rebekah. CRAP! Rebekah wasn't going to be happy ….  
Caroline was pacing around trying to comb her hair out with her fingers..  
Her sex hair was ridiculous. And he did it on purpose.  
"I have to call Bonnie. Holy crap."  
She gave Klaus back his son. He better not do anything to him!  
"DO NOT mess with me Klaus. No experimenting of any sort do you understand me?" She scolded him as he kissed her on the cheek..

"Understood love.."  
Hmm she could tell he was full of crap. He had a devious look in his eyes.  
She found her phone and called Bonnie. HOLYHELL Bonnie was going to officially be her maid of honor!  
Caroline was in school girl mode. Bear with her..

Chapter Nine: END

* * *

Hahah hope you guys liked that chapter...

foo foo ok only two more to go! I will stop at 11 chapters just like the first story I wrote. Thanks for reading!


	10. English Summer Rain

Chapter Ten:English Summer Rain

Caroline called Bonnie about ten times. She didn't answer her.  
"Damnnn I hope she is ok..Bonnie always answers my phone call." Caroline was super sad. She needed to act all girly and gush over the phone about being proposed to. Well she wasn't explaining HOW she was proposed to but…  
"She's probably helping Silas open the gates to hell. So that way my lunatic father can personally come slaughter my newfound happiness. It's not like she has much of a life outside her witchy meddling."  
Klaus was being a jerk…Caroline whipped her head over to him and she glared.

How dare he talk about Bonnie like that! Wait…what the hell was he doing to Aiden.  
"What are you doing?" she asked as she watched Klaus inspect Aiden's mouth.  
He was staring in his mouth and lifting his poor baby lips up INSPECTING HIM!

"Would you STOP that!" she threw something at him. It was a book. Klaus blocked it and continued looking in their child's mouth.  
"I'm just looking at his teeth love.."  
"He just got two teeth in Klaus he's only four months old…so if you want to find some fangs you're going to be disappointed." Seriously Klaus was going all Sherlock on their son and it was driving her crazy!

"If we get him x-rayed we will be able to see if he has some fangs. I want to check his blood also.." He was talking to himself more than her..  
"Look..can I trust you with him if I take a shower? Or are you going to draw his blood for tests then drop him on his head to see if he dies?"  
Caroline just wanted to showeeeerrrrr….and fix her hair. But she couldn't help but worry since Klaus was in this…mood.

"KLAUS…look at me. Look into my eyes." She grabbed his hands and made him look.  
He got shy of course and awkward.  
"No messing with Aiden…understand? We will find all that out…later." He kept looking away but Caroline kept maneuvering and keeping their eyes locked.

He'd move to the left and she followed.. Then he'd look down at the ground and she'd dip down and meet his eyes.  
"KLAUS.."  
"FINE..yes. Of course. Go ahead and shower love. We're leaving soon anyway.."  
Oh? Where too…he better not say the hospital.

She let his hands go and she gave Aiden a kiss.  
Caroline headed out of the room but she turned back and gave Klaus a final look. A touch him and DIE look…  
But then she smiled…she kept staring for a bit..  
He smiled back at her.. Uhhhh they were staring at each other. hahah OK she walked away and went to his room.

Hooolyyy…crap. Caroline stripped to nothing and she turned on his shower.  
She felt nervous about getting married. But she knew that something was right about this.  
She was at a point where she couldn't handle Klaus not being around. It was bizarre how attached she got to him.  
Saaa well she got that way with all her boyfriends..but Klaus was different.

There was something about him..she had to be near him constantly. Ughhh..  
She shook her thoughts and just stepped in his amazing shower.  
After her shower she wrapped up in a towel. Damn itttt she forgot she had no clothes there! Crapity crap…  
She held the towel and walked down the hallway.

"I forgot I didn't have clothes here.." She said as she stopped abruptly..  
AHHH! Elijah was standing there next to Klaus.  
Caroline turned red and wished she would die. Both men turned and looked at her.

Aiden was even staring at her. Klaus just laughed quietly then turned back to Elijah.

"Hello Caroline." Elijah said like a true gentlemen. He was even in a suit. Was he born in a suit? She waved like a weirdo…  
"Uhh Hi..hah..Uhh I was just going to borrow some of Rebekah's….yeah." She left and stole some pants..she could wear one of Klaus's shirts.  
Hmm she found some black skinny jeans…OHH then she found some super cute shoes. OH some really cute earrings..  
Ok she just attacked Rebekah's closet.

But she was still going to wear Klaus's shirt foo foo just because she could. She carried the stolen goods back to his room..  
Was Klaus telling him?  
She listened in as she dressed.

"Glad to see you have your humanity back Niklaus. I was very concerned."  
"No need for concern brother..look here. Do you think Aiden is mortal?" Caroline rolled her eyes!  
It was all Klaus could think about hahah…

She just shook her head and laughed internally about how stupid he was.  
"Well weren't we all mortal to begin with Niklaus?" Elijah spoke smoothly and Caroline started listening again.  
"Both you and Caroline have a core that is human. You were turned into vampires. My theory? Your son is like you were at birth. Human and werewolf."  
"If that is the case then it would be up to him to determine if he wants to be a vampire too..when he's old enough."  
"Again it's only a theory. He could already be a hybrid..who can tell at this point? I just came by to tell you I'm glad you're back."

Aww was Elijah leaving? Caroline frowned and she left Klaus's room. She walked up to the two and she smiled.  
"Sorry about that..I didn't.."  
"No need to apologize Caroline." Elijah smiled at her.  
He was always so proper. Out of the three siblings she knew of they were all so elegant.

"Elijah.." Klaus looked like he was about to tell Elijah something BIG haha…Caroline bit her lip and just took Aiden in her arms.  
"Yes Niklaus?"  
"Uh..well I'll save it for later. After a bit we're heading out..you and Rebekah should stop by this evening."  
"I'll ask her. She's very upset so I wouldn't expect her presence. Just give her some time."  
Elijah smiled at them both and he went to leave..

"Goodbye Aiden." He gave the child a gentle touch and then he left.  
Awhooo…Caroline was holding her breath.  
For some reason Elijah made her nervous. He was just sooo super suave and sophisticated.  
She had to change Aiden's diaper..and put him in some fresh clothes. And feed him again since he didn't finish his milk.  
She lost track of all the stuff she had to do.

"I'll get ready then we can go ok love?" he said but he didn't wait for her response.  
Klaus was gone to his room..

He still didn't say where they were going..

~~SOMETIME LATER~~

"BUY BUY BABY?!" Caroline jumped up as they got out of the car.  
Holy hell this place was the bonanza of baby stores. She absolutely loved the place hahaha she was so excited.  
"We need to buy Aiden a crib and some things for my house..No sense in taking the things from Rebekah's." Klaus said as he ignored her gushing girlyness.

Caroline set up the stroller and the three headed into the store.  
It was a zoo …a friggen JUNGLE in there. People were crawling around left and right. Klaus was instantly uneasy.  
"I've changed my mind."…he said as he cringed.  
"Oh no you don't…come on I'll show you where the cribs are."  
She dragged him. But after they adjusted to the big crowd of shoppers the two started looking at everything.

Literally EVERYTHINg…Caroline discovered that Klaus was a shopaholic. Their cart was almost full before they reached the second aisle.  
"You can guarantee me that this will work?" he asked the woman that worked there. She was kinda snobby and Caroline was hoping she wouldn't piss Klaus off.  
She was explaining to him that not all baby bottle warmers worked as good as they were advertised. Well of course that made him paranoid to the point where he had to ask her a million questions about six different baby bottle warmers.  
"Those ones are a waste of money."  
"Why?"  
"Well people bring them back a lot."  
"Right…well what possible difference could there be between those returned items and these? Don't they all just warm the bottle of milk? Or am I missing some hidden science behind adding warmth to a baby's bottle.."

The girl looked puzzled..and a bit scared. Klaus just had this weird way of behaving. He was always aggressive it didn't matter what he was doing.  
"uhhh I don't know? Just go with that one dude. Anything else?" Klaus was getting irritated Caroline could see it in his shoulders.  
"But this one will work? You are sure."  
"Uhh..yeah I guess. That's what I've been told anyways."  
Caroline could tell that Klaus didn't like the girl's attitude..she was so close to laughing at him.  
"Well if it doesn't work I will be back. Not to return the item ..I'm going to tear out your liver for wasting my time.." He was just glaring at the poor girl.  
OH CRAP..she put the bottle warmer in the damn basket and she hurried him off down the stupid aisle.

"He's kidding SORRY!" ahem..she glared at him.  
"What? She was such a moron I should put her out of her bloody misery."  
"Klausss behave..you can't talk like that to people!"  
"I just asked her a damn question."  
"Well not everyone speaks Klausanese..ok? you don't speak the same language as us normal people..she doesn't understand you."  
"The common folk better wise up a bit…look at these." He honed in on some very cute blankets and crib sheets. Caroline was in awe as she watched him.  
He was inspecting the blankets…as if they would have some dangerous allergen that could kill his child.

She thought he looked adorable.  
"I liked the way you have his room decorated at Rebekah's…with the crocodiles." He mumbled as he tossed a few blankets he liked in the basket.  
Then Klaus was off…heading to the area that had a bunch of night lights.

She bent down and smiled at Aiden.  
"Is daddy a closet shopaholic? Hmm? Look at him." She pointed at Klaus and their son looked over at him.  
HAA how cute. She kissed the baby on the cheek.  
He phone started ringing. WAHHH It was Bonnie!

"HEY Bonnie? Hey I'm at Buy Buy Baby right now but I gotta talk to youuuuuu immediately."  
"What's going on?"  
"Uhh well I can't tell you over the phone because I'm going to sound like a total idiot in front of a lot of people..but it's exciting!"  
"Is Klaus's humanity back on?"  
"Yeah it is..he cried like a baby I almost died."  
"Did you really have to tell her that…" Klaus said off in the distance..

She laughed and ignored him.  
"No but seriously..I'll stop by later."  
"What are you pregnant again or something."  
"HAHAH NO WAY..that's insane. Not a possibility if you catch my drift." Uhh yeah she made sure that wouldn't be happening for a long while.

Klaus put a nightlight he liked in the basket..then he ventured off to the next thing that caught his eye.  
Caroline ended her call with Bonnie..and about an hour or so later they were finally done shopping.  
"Your total is …$2,386.42.." The woman said out loud as Caroline's jaw hit the floor.  
WHAT THE HELL DID HE BUY?  
She looked at all the stuff…

"How did you spend two thousand dollars? Klaus..that's too much.." WHat the hell did he buy?  
"Relax love..it doesn't matter."  
"Uhh yeah it does. Rebekah already spoiled me enough and so did Elijah. I have money to you know I don't need your family buying and…well you know."  
She frowned. Caroline had pride too you know? Her father left her a lot of money. She could take care of Aiden on her own if she had to..she was for a while before Klaus returned.

Klaus was paying for all the stuff.  
"And my other items you'll have someone bring them to our vehicle correct?"  
"Yeah sure.."  
"Wonderful. Ready Caroline?" he said as two workers bagged all their items. Klaus was ignoring herrrr grrr…

"What other items?"  
"They have baby swing sets..electronic cars and things of that sort that I bought as well. They are having people take them to the car. Figured I'd take care of the first few years while we're here …then we'll shop again."  
She was in shock..they left the store and everyone was just doing his bidding. Doing exactly as he said.

Did he compel them or did he just have this natural way of making people do as he asks?  
"Two thousand dollars?" she was still super shocked. Klaus didn't like it.  
He stopped her and he looked at her seriously.  
"Caroline..I didn't get to help you before. I wasn't there for you…so you can't get mad at me because I'm helping you now. I want Aiden to have nice things.." apparently that was the end of the discussion. He left Caroline standing there..  
She stood a long while and then she helped the workers as they finished putting their things in the back.  
Aiden was in his car seat..shaaa his little minions left.

She got in the car beside him and she stared at her hands.  
He was always like that..giving her bracelets, dresses, drinks..drawings. She didn't know why but…  
She secretly loved it who was she trying to fool?

"Thank you." She said as her eyes looked over at him..  
"You're welcome." he said as he started the car and they went home.

Breaking the news to Klaus's family was surprisingly easier than she thought it was going to be. Elijah was overjoyed. Rebekah? Not so much. She was still bitter about Klaus ruining her chance to be human.  
But before the dinner was over she warmed up to it completely.

Caroline told her she could help plan everything she wanted if she could work with Bonnie.  
Bonnie was her maid of honor! So if Rebekah wanted to be apart of it they would have to get along.  
Klaus was simple about it. Elijah was his best man…no hesitation about it. After that he didn't care what was done or who else was around.  
The three of them Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah had this unexplainable bond.

They loved each other through thick and thin. Caroline was happy just to be around them..  
Ok so his siblings knew..now she had to tell her mom and Bonnie.  
Bonnie FREAKED…OUT when Caroline told her that she was marrying Klaus. At first she called her crazy…borderline insane.

Caroline took the criticism..but she loved Klaus and she was committed to spending eternity with him.  
She already had the man's son! How could she not marry the guy?

Several months later Caroline was with Rebekah and Bonnie going over the plans for the Bachelor/bachelorette parties.  
"I completely forgot to ask..how did Klaus ask you to marry him? Was he super cheesy all down on one knee?" Bonnie asked as Caroline..turned away.  
"Yeah how did Nik propose to his dream girl?" Rebekah asked too! wahh  
Crap. She did not want to be asked that question.  
"Care? Come on how did he propose? I imagine he was painting a self-portrait by the fire..you came into the room dressed like a princess…He took you in his arms and-"  
"NOPE..he just asked me when we were having sex…"  
Both their mouths hung open in shock. Caroline covered her face the instant she said it..  
" YUP. No thought involved whatsoever. He definitely wasn't down on one knee and hasn't even given me a ring yet. I don't think he actually knows he has to do that. The man has had ZERO..I say ZERO knowledge about relationships..dating, proposing..he's oblivious to it. "

It was so embarrassing..  
Rebekah was the first to laugh..she laughed hard. So did Bonnie.  
"Well you have to understand my brother has never dated anyone. Not one person. He's never had a relationship and he's never really pursued anyone until he met you. The poor bastard I'm surprised he ever managed to get laid he never gave anyone attention that lasted more than a night or two."  
Caroline knew that..Bonnie did not.

"Whuuuuttt…." she didn't want to admit it. But Bonnie was warming up to Klaus. Caroline could tell.  
How could she not?  
"Well..yeah that's how he proposed..yay." She covered her face again.  
"Ok so tomorrow we're all going to get shitfaced drunk. Even Klaus…the boys will take care of him and we get to take care of YOU..bachlorette party I hope you're ready. And then you are marrying my stupid brother."

Caroline bit her lip.  
Since having Aiden she stayed away from anything like that.  
But this was an exception…her mom would be taking care of Aiden for the night hahaha.  
"My mom got the night off..so yeah Rebekah you win. But don't LET DAMON SALVATORE get Klaus into any shit. I don't trust him he's a bad influence!"  
"Well Elijah and Stefan will be there..I'm sure those two will be plenty of a buzz kill for anything Damon has up his sleeve."

Hmm…ok she felt better. She trusted Elijah and Stefan with a drunk Klaus.  
Caroline wondered what Klaus was like drunk..he never drank over his limit.  
Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa and there was so much to dooo gahh

Chapter Ten:END

* * *

YAY another chapter come and gone. I'm so excited for the Originalssss gahh can't wait.

It's inspired me to continue writing. But the next chapter will be my last. Hope you've all enjoyed it so far! let me know! thanks for reading.


	11. Bygones be Bygones (Part I)

Chapter Eleven: Bygones be Bygones (Part I)

Klaus was painting and Caroline was playing on the floor with Aiden. She was making some odd choo-choo sound and then she heard the a knock on the door.  
Ehh?  
"Must be Rebekah..she said she was bringing some stuff to show me. Can you watch him?" She asked Klaus as he turned around.

Klaus had paint all over his hands and a little bit on his face.  
Haa she'd laugh at him later..before he could answer her Caroline was heading towards the door.  
She heard knocking again and she unlatched the bulky door and pulled it open.  
She just about had a heart attack when she saw who was standing in the door way.

TYLER? Tyler fucking Lockwood was standing at Klaus's front door?  
"Tyler?..what the hell are you doing here?" She whispered and she held her breath. She checked to see if Klaus was..  
"Care..look….I.."  
"You shouldn't.." BE HERE!  
"I'm not..well I'm.."  
"What are you…?" ! DOING HERE?

Neither of them could finish their sentences..  
Caroline walked outside and she shut the door behind her.  
"Tyler! This is really bad." She wanted to explain everything that happened between her and Klaus in one breath but Tyler cut her off.  
"It's ok Care..I know…about you and Klaus. That's not why I'm here."  
"He's going to kill you…." SERIOUSLY..

"I'm here to talk to HIM. Care…I need to talk to Klaus."  
"Do you have a friggen death wish dude?"  
Holy crap she heard Klaus inside..

Ummm umm what to do? What to do…  
She stared at Tyler..and then she looked at the door.  
"I don't think this is very smart Tyler.." HOLY SHIT the front door opened and Klaus was right there with his scary face on.

"Why the hell are you here…" He asked Tyler. The two looked like they were about to attack each other. Some mean glares were being exchanged..Caroline freaked out and got in-between them.  
"Guys! Ok ..Tyler says he wants to talk to you. Klaus!"  
"The bloody hell for? I have nothing to say to you pup get lost or I'll cut your head off."

Tyler just stood there..He didn't look happy but he was a lot calmer looking than Klaus.  
Total. Silence.  
Caroline looked at Tyler..then she looked at Klaus.  
"Ok..Ty..what do you want to talk to Klaus about?"  
Crap she called him Ty like she used to…it felt a bit weird saying it now.

"He'll just have to come with me because I'm not going in there."  
"Oh and I'm to indulge in this? Ha are you for real Lockwood? You really do want to die don't you.." Klaus was laughing in Tyler's face and he was being rude. But…it was kinda understandable.  
"I just want to TALK TO YOU."

"THE HELL YOU DO." Klaus shouted back and Caroline was stuck between the two..  
This could escalate into a bloody roar fest of death if she didn't think of something.

She decided to work her magic on Klaus.  
"Just hear him out…"She said quietly as she turned in Klaus's direction.  
All she had to do was give him a certain look and normally he did whatever she wanted..

Klaus eyed her…his face looked confused, then annoyed, then he looked really pissed off, and then he was back to looking confused.  
"You've got five minutes." He said as he stepped around Caroline and he shoved his shoulder hard against Tyler's..

Klaus started walking up his driveway…  
Caroline smiled at Tyler and then she looked down at the ground.  
This was strange..  
She decided to go back inside with Aiden.

It was hard to trust that they wouldn't kill each other out there..but what choice did she have.  
Boys will be boys. Garrghhh…

"So what do you want." Klaus said as his glare snapped permanently to Tyler's face.  
He wanted to kill him. Every nerve, bone, and muscle in his body wanted to reach over and tear his head off his shoulders.  
But he knew Caroline would hate him…

"I know you and Caroline are together. Hayley told me..and that's fine. It's all fine Klaus..I saw it coming."  
That sneaky bitch….  
For some reason every time Klaus heard the name Hayley he got a bad taste in his mouth.  
He had to spit…but he resisted and he kept glaring.

"I knew you two had a thing a while ago."  
"Get to the point Tyler.." Klaus crossed his arms and waited for this stupid pup to stop wasting his time.  
Tyler seemed different. His time away from Miss Mystic Falls has matured him it seemed.  
Regardless, Klaus still wanted to snap his neck.

"I'm here because I want the two of us to come to an understanding. For Caroline. I don't want us to get along…I sure as hell don't want to be your friend. All I want is for us to stop feuding for Caroline's sake. She's apparently happy with you. COOL..good for her. But I know Care and she doesn't want to hurt anyone so..what do you say."  
Klaus checked behind him and made certain Tyler wasn't distracting him. He had to be certain there wasn't some AMBUSH or something.

"So you are just going to give up on Caroline and allow me my victory is that it?"  
"Yes. That's it. She obviously wants to be with you and…well I get it. It's annoying as fuck but I get it. So can we just come to an understanding and be on our own very separate paths?"  
Klaus didn't trust him..and he didn't like his face.  
Tyler was a sneaky shit and so was his friend Hayley.

But he was considering this idiotic plea bargain.  
"Tell Hayley to keep her mouth shut or I'll finish her off."  
That was one of his terms for this stupid agreement. He'd be more than happy to send Tyler packing with nothing but a conniving wolf-whore.  
"Hayley also told me to tell you that Silas was controlling her when she led him to you."  
"That doesn't matter she's a damn traitor."  
"You dumped her off at a truck stop so of course you had it coming."

He did not give a shit about Hayley and if he ever saw her again that girl's head was coming clean off.  
"I'm done talking to you.." He started to leave..  
"Forget Hayley..ok think of what I'm asking you this way KLAUS..what if your SON was being manipulated by some ASSHOLE..your son retaliates against him and then said asshole gets pissed off and decides to kill Caroline. Are we going to come to an understanding or what?"

Klaus heard out his scenario with a glare on his face.  
After a bit of thinking his face softened..he got lost in his thoughts for a bit.  
"You know..Tyler. You remind me of myself when I was around your age. Stupid..reckless..very impulsive. My father often pointed that out to me. He'd get so nasty about it. I suppose what I did to you was just my father talking…"  
Klaus shrugged his shoulders he wasn't sure why he brought that up.

He stared at the dirt and then he looked at Tyler again.  
"I've considered your offer.." He said as Tyler held out his hand for him to shake it..  
Klaus studied his hand..then he studied Tyler's expression.

"We have come to an official understanding. Well I still want you dead of course. But we both know I care too deeply for Caroline and that won't happen."  
Klaus took his hand and shook it...it was a strong, but very brief handshake.  
"As long as you are good to Caroline I will tolerate you being with her. Because if you fuck up I've got countless werewolves out there now and I will find a way to bring you down."  
"Doubtful I'd do anything to hurt my girl but I suppose if it does happen..give it your best shot." Klaus warned as he started heading back to his house.

Tyler remained where he was..  
"So we're good? I mean I'll never forgive you for killing my mother. You'll burn in some form of hell for that someday."..  
"Yes Tyler..We're good. Now get the hell off my property." he went inside the house and shut the door.  
Caroline had her millions of questions ready as soon as he walked toward her.  
"What did he want? Is..well.."  
Klaus shrugged and he went back to his painting..

"I often forget how young you and all your friends are. Tyler is just a child. He asked that we come to an understanding for your sake. I accepted then told him to get the hell out."  
Caroline was silent. Klaus looked away from his painting and he studied her face..

"He did mention that he had "countless" werewolves to use against me if need be."  
For a moment Klaus thought that could come in handy if he wanted to build a hybrid army..but he took one look at Aiden and changed his mind.  
He didn't need anymore hybrids.  
Caroline was still silent. Klaus assumed that she had a lot of unspoken thoughts and feelings regarding Tyler.

Klaus just brought the brush to the canvas and continued his painting.  
"Well thank you for not killing him. And..thank you for hearing him out.."  
"You're welcome I suppose.".. Klaus got quiet himself and he just focused on painting.

He heard Caroline sigh. He wanted to ask her how she still felt about Tyler. They never talked about it.  
The kid was just a pain in his ass.  
Klaus heard his phone ring and his thoughts were interrupted.  
He picked it up and rolled his eyes when he saw who was calling.  
"Yes. Hello Damon.."  
"Are you ready for an epic bachelor party tonight? Because I am."  
"Possibly. Now don't try to take my brother's best man thunder. I know you were crushed about it."  
"Actually Stefan was crushed. Not me. I was just looking for any excuse to see you get shit facedddd..we're picking you up Cinderella don't forget your glass slippers."  
"Wel-" Klaus was cut off because Damon hung up.

He stared at his phone and then he tossed it on the table by all his art supplies.  
Klaus looked over at Caroline..  
"You're too quiet love. You want to yell at me about your wolf-boy better do it now. There is that whole forever hold your peace thing when you get married."  
"I don't want to yell at you about it..I just.."  
"You upset he didn't say anything to you? I'm a bit in the way for that to happen. We came to an understanding I'm sure he'll show his face again someday."

"I'm not upset…I'm actually glad you two worked it out or whatever."  
He looked at her…She was just focused on their son he assumed. Caroline was tickling him and making him laugh.  
"When's my sister supposed to be here?"  
"Now..she just told me she's here. We're going to take Aiden to my mom's and then head to our party destination. Awoohoo I hear Damon and company are going to be getting you. DON'T LET HIM INFLUENCE YOU…"  
Klaus just laughed..  
He wiped his paint covered hands on his shirt..

Caroline was bringing Aiden to him and he tried to get cleaned up.  
"Well bye then love..and bye to you little man." He kissed his son on the forehead. He glanced up at Caroline but then his nerves took over and he looked away.

"I'll see you later tho! We're all having dinner together first did your sister not tell you anything? Then we'll separate…my party is in the same casino as yours..but you can't spy on me."  
"You don't spy on me..I know you girls won't be able to help yourself. You've all been dying to see Damon Salvatore try to out drink me. Admit it."  
She laughed and touched his arm.

Klaus felt that slow rush of warmth to his chest he always got when he was near Caroline. It just rushed over his chest unexpectedly. The woman didn't have to even try..  
He looked away and tried to hide his grin.  
Klaus had a feeling that Caroline and Tyler were over. So he didn't need to hound her and have her clarify. He felt confident that she wasn't holding any lingering feelings for the young pup..

The way she behaved told him everything. Caroline was quite expressive and she wore her heart on her sleeve.  
He wondered if she knew how readable she was.  
"You're staring at me Klaus.."  
"Oh. Sorry.." he shook his head and looked away again.  
She made him feel so shy.

Caroline checked her phone.  
"Your sister is getting impatient! I've got to go I'll see you tonight ok?" She leaned towards him and the two slowly kissed. Klaus wanted to touch her and make the kiss last longer..but he didn't want to get paint all over her delicate clothes.  
"Alright love..till tonight." He frowned when she left with his child.

The house got quiet and Klaus felt very alone..  
He turned back to his painting..he hated being alone. It made him hear voices and reminded him of sad times.  
Klaus tried to finish his painting to distract himself.  
When that didn't work he decided to go get ready for the evening. He was up for Damon's challenge and he knew he'd be able to out drink him.

Sounded like fun. Klaus was over the brooding and anti-socialness at least for a little while. He showered and got dressed.  
His escorts were waiting for him in his living room. He hated how Elijah just let himself in.  
"Ready brother?" Elijah asked and Klaus nodded.

In all honestly he actually missed the Salvatore brother's when they all weren't trying to kill each other or had some cure to find.  
Damon pounced immediately. The dark haired man grabbed Klaus's shoulder and started pushing him around in a very odd way.

Klaus didn't understand the gesture.  
"Ok so we discussed the rules in the car Klaus. YOU have to match each drink I take but yours are doubled."  
"What sort of fairness is that?"  
"Uhh operation get Klaus shit faced has officially commenced. Caroline gave me the ok so we're good."  
"Surely she didn't give you any sort of ok." Klaus knew he was lying..  
"Damon calm down we haven't even gotten there yet." Stefan added his input and Damon sighed.  
"Buzz kill."  
"Shall we gentlemen?" Elijah ended that discussion and they all piled into the car.

It was a long drive to the nearest casino outside Mystic Falls. Caroline and Klaus didn't want to go too far from Aiden. But neither of them admitted it.  
When the guys arrived for their dinner the girls were already there..

Klaus walked up to the table and quickly did a head count.  
Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Rebekah and…

….  
"Katerina? What the hell." He got sickened the moment he saw her. That woman left a bad taste in his mouth like that betrayer Hayley.  
"She's here with Elijah..get over it Nik." Rebekah was charming as always.

Damon and Stefan sat by each other. Since Elena was ignoring them both the two seemed to have grown closer.  
Bizarre.  
Elijah sat beside his scorpion woman. Bonnie and Elena were paired together. Probably to spare each other the embarrassment of being dateless.

Rebekah wished she was sitting beside Stefan. It was mind-numbing.  
Klaus cringed because they were all idiots. He looked over at Caroline. He took one look at her and his heart stopped. It felt like he lost his breath.  
Her dress was dark, a gorgeous blue and it went very well with her hair and eye color. He couldn't help it..Klaus always stared at her.

"Yo creepo. Stop staring join the party."  
"Shut it Damon…Hey Klaus..you going to sit down?" She asked him as he finally noticed all the staring eyes.  
He awkwardly sat down..Caroline smiled and she wrapped her arm around his.  
Klaus felt awkward. The people around him…it was a love hate thing.

Damon was already drinking something. Where he got it was beyond Klaus..  
"How are you already drinking?" he asked as Damon handed him a beer.

"Snagged it off another table as we walked in. Drink up buddy." He cheered for Klaus and then the determined Damon started drinking the bottle down.  
Klaus inspected his bottle.  
He could tell it was freshly opened..  
"Klaus you don't have to drink if you don't want to…don't listen to Damon." Caroline said as he shook his head. No no..he was engaging in this.

"Don't worry love..I'll out drink that poor fool anyday."  
"Bring it onnnn." Damon challenged and Klaus started drinking the stolen alcohol.

Chapter 11: End

* * *

To be continued in Chapter 11 part II!

I know how lame of me breaking it up like that hahah hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!


	12. Bygones be Bygones (Part II)

Chapter 11: Bygones be Bygones (Part II.)

Caroline was always very eccentric, but during the dinner she proved to be even more so. Klaus took notice how much of a lightweight she was. She just finished her second glass of wine and the girl was buzzed.  
He thought it was adorable.  
She hooked her arm around his neck and she was laughing at something Stefan was saying.  
Klaus was too mesmerized by her to engage in the conversation…he needed to stop that.

"SO Caroline before he went with us to save you from Alaric. He WALKED UP with a propane tank and what was it? A piece of wood or a newspaper that he set on fire? Klaus was going to burn down the house. He was like Godzilla destroying fences and throwing parts of it in the house. It was hysterical.."  
Ok he remembered that and he started laughing.

"Shut your mouth Stefan I was sick of all the games you assholes were playing. You've really got deception down I'm surprised you keep giving my sister the cold shoulder."  
Stefan froze. Rebekah froze. There take that Klaus enjoyed making them feel awkward.  
"SO Nik! Caroline tells me you proposed to her while you two were having sex? Is this true?" Rebekah was pure evil.  
Klaus laughed awkwardly and he wished he could hide.

Well played sister. Well played.

And how could Caroline tell her that? She was laughing about it and Klaus was just baffled.  
"You did WHAT?" Damon and Stefan tuned into the new conversation and so did everyone else apparently.  
"It JUST HAPPENED ALRIGHT?…I don't understand what the big deal is. I thought of it and I asked her. Who cares what we were doing."  
Klaus was so confused.

Even the bloody witch was laughing at him.  
He wasn't offended..yet.. He knew it was entertaining the group but he seriously didn't understand the issue.  
"NIK..there is a tradition. You have to take your princess for a walk on the beach..go down on one knee and ask her to marry you."  
"That's ridiculous.." Klaus didn't agree with that at all. He was oblivious to all that nonsense.  
"She doesn't even have a ring!" Bonnie added that in and Klaus looked at her.

"I do have rings..but I figured we should put them on when we get married. It isn't really set in stone until we actually wear the rings. Am I wrong witch? Or is that against the rules as well?"  
"Uh yeah kinda..you wear the rings to show everyone that you're spoken for. It shows your bond. You have an ENGAGEMENT ring…which Caroline and you should be wearing now and then you have a WEDDING ring…Wow there's actually something that Klaus doesn't know." The stupid Katerina twin Elena Gilbert was adding her input. Wasn't she supposed to be off in unemotional land?

He didn't need a ring to show he was spoken for. Klaus knew he was spoken for.  
But still he overlooked this tradition completely. He glanced at Caroline but she didn't seem to have a thought in her head about it.  
"What about you love? Did I ruin the wedding?" She was very amused about something.  
"Ann. kinda like your idea better.." She smiled at him and Caroline touched his leg.

See problem solved so everyone can shut up.  
Damon got another drink ..so Klaus had to get two.  
He was still very far from being drunk.

"I don't follow any of those silly rules."  
"I have the rings for their wedding. And I think skipping traditions is necessary. Those rules don't really apply to these two anyways in my opinion." Elijah said as Katerina smiled at him.  
She was oddly quiet. Normally she ran her mouth and bugged everyone around her.

Klaus just shrugged and matched Damon drink for drink.  
"I'm curious to know when all this happened between you two. I turned Caroline into a vampire…never imagined she'd hook up with you of all people Klaus." Katerina finally said something.  
She had this look in her eyes that brought the bad taste in his mouth again..

Klaus got rid of it when he took another drink.  
"You're a bit out of our loop Katherine." Caroline said to her as the two exchanged catty glares.  
"Still. Klaus and Caroline…what a pair."  
He ignored her..Katerina's presence irritated him anyways.

"Drink up buddy you're slacking." Damon said as he switched to wine.  
"I'm slacking? Please.." Klaus just laughed at him. He accepted his glass of wine and he drank it down at equal speed.  
"Klausss you're drinking too much." Caroline was worried about something he could tell.  
"You're one to talk love..just on your third glass and you already look drunk."

"Shhh..ok I admit I don't drink much. I haven't drank alcohol in…who knows how long? Not me."  
Caroline smiled at him and she pulled his face against hers..  
"Kiss me.." She whispered in his ear. Klaus was instantly shy and he almost told her no. He was never affectionate in front of people.  
Especially his siblings. They knew a lot about him but he was never openly affectionate with anyone ever..

But for Caroline..Klaus couldn't tell her no.  
He hesitated, but then he gave her a short almost innocent kiss..it felt innocent to his standards.  
Klaus thought he heard a few awe's around the table. Caroline wanted more. She always wanted more.  
She changed his innocent kiss into something more.  
It made him uncomfortable.

Caroline was absolutely giddy over it. Klaus just cleared his throat and looked at his older brother.  
..it felt like his face was on fire or something.  
Klaus got quiet and he just drank whenever Damon did.  
After they all ate and exchanged stupid stories..Bonnie and Elijah said that it was time to part ways.

The girls had to pry Caroline off of Klaus.  
He couldn't stop laughing.  
"NOOOOooo …" She pulled Klaus into another kiss. He closed his eyes and she hugged him tight.  
She really didn't want to be away from him. Klaus was a bit surprised..  
The girls dragged her away. Klaus just stood there until Stefan caught his attention.  
"Safe to say Caroline is going to get super drunk .."  
"Well she needs to relax and enjoy herself. She has been in mother mode for a long time. I don't mind her getting drunk as long as she is going to be safe." Klaus had a paranoia that wasn't normal. He trusted no one.  
He barely trusted his siblings.

He looked at Stefan..  
"No tricks tonight. You all better not be trying to lure me into a false sense of security.."  
"Niklaus please relax. We all just want to have a good time." Elijah was a bit disappointed after he heard what Klaus said.

So what. Klaus was very untrusting and it felt like Caroline was exposing a vein of vulnerability.  
"Yeah GOOD TIME. Here you go Klaus. Two more shots since I just drank one." Damon was handing him the shots.  
Klaus took them and he drank one at a time.

Those drinks left a slow burn and he wiped his lips with his wrist.  
He lost track of how many drinks that was so far..  
"Let's go Klausy.." Damon grabbed his shoulder and pulled him over to the bar.  
Klaus took one last look at his brother and then he allowed Damon to pull him away.

"If my brother has a new drinking buddy I'm officially frightened." Stefan said to Elijah. The two calm brothers overlooked the two wild ones.  
"Nah Niklaus needs to relax and enjoy himself. Drink?" Elijah saw a woman carrying around a tray and he ordered two drinks from her.

"So…is it safe to say this little union between Klaus and Caroline can ensure your brother behaving around Mystic Falls?"  
"Your thinking my brother's marriage acts like some sort of treaty between us? Are we talking politics Stefan?" Elijah had a small smile.

"I'm just saying Caroline has your brother wrapped around her finger. So he's got to behave. This gigantic dark ominous cloud of doubt about Klaus killing our loved ones and causing problems is slowly fading away."  
Stefan got very descriptive and he even painted the clouds with his hands.  
Elijah laughed and he looked over at Klaus. He was laughing at Damon and he for the time looked happy.  
"Well you never know with Niklaus. He'll be fine one minute then it will all crumble."

Stefan just took a drink and he watched Damon give Klaus yet another drink.  
Damon was completely out of his mind…  
Klaus was accepting each one and the two ended up arm wrestling at the bar at some point.  
Damon rushed over to Stefan and Elijah after he LOST at arm wrestling.

"Can I give the guy a damn ruffee? Seriously Klaus won't budge."  
Stefan laughed hard.  
"You fading brother? Is Klaus beating you even if he's drinking double what you're drinking?"  
"No no he's not beating me I'm just taking a breather. he's feeding off some chick down there figured I'd ask you to join us."

Elijah and Stefan both had the same shocked facial expression as they searched the crowd of people for Klaus.  
Damon left and he went back to Klaus like metal to a magnet.

"HEY man save some for me."  
"I'm done with this one anyways.." He passed the girl to Damon and then he ordered another drink without needing Damon to get it for him.  
Some loud music started playing..

House music..or that terrible club music. A dance of sorts was forming Klaus watched everyone head to the dance floor. He compelled the bar tender to give him two full bottles of the liquor behind him.  
One for him and one for Damon.  
"ARE YOU DRUNK AT ALL KLAUS?" Damon asked as he let the drained woman leave the bar.  
"No."  
"Whhhhaaaatt the helll.." Damon was slurring a little and Klaus laughed at him.  
He handed Damon the bottle and he opened his.  
The truth is Klaus was drunk.  
He was just better at hiding it than Damon.  
Damon was obviously drunk. He was almost falling over. But he took the bottle with a grin.

"Let's dance…"  
"I don't dance in that fashion. It looks silly."  
"Doesn't matterrrrr." Damon drank some of his liquor and he pulled Klaus to the dance floor. Stefan and Elijah took their place at the bar.  
They were no longer talking politics. They were just enjoying their drinks and they laughed at their crazy brothers.  
"Are they having dry sex out there? Yikes…jesus Damon." Stefan mumbled as he ordered another drink.  
"Their bromance is forming. Is that the proper phrase for it?" Elijah laughed and so did Stefan.

On the dance floor it didn't take long for Klaus to adjust to the way everyone was moving and dancing around them.  
The alcohol and fresh blood was dancing around in his head and it left a buzz in his brain.  
He was strangely close to Damon, but he didn't think anything of it as the sea of people moved around them.  
"YO KLAUS! Time for me to play the devil's advocate.." Damon said to him over the music.  
"Oh yeah how so?" he shouted even if Damon was right in front of him.

"I've got to be the voice of reason here. I mean it's cool it's romantic…ponies and unicorns. But get real you don't want to marry Caroline."  
"Yes I do." He stated plainly as Damon laughed.  
"YOU DO?"  
"YES."

"Ok then! More power to you bro. That little blonde hellion has you hooked whatever. But if you had the chance ..be honest."  
"Be honest about…" ?  
"That backstabber Hayley. You said she was off-limits to me dude. You LIKEDddd her admit it…I get it. That fiery little werewolf. Imagine you, Caroline, and her."  
Klaus drank a good amount of the liquor in his hand.

He was moving with the music and almost fading into the people moving around him.  
But Damon brought up Hayley and he was a bit bothered. But then after Damon kept talking about it he laughed and shook his head.  
"It was just a fling.."  
"LIESS all lies you better come clean before you marry Caroline. Because someday Klaus..SOMEDAY you'll run into Hayley and you'll have freaky werewolf sex with her again DON'T DENY IT."  
Why was Damon bringing this up…was it in his nature to be a pain in the ass.

He did want to tell Caroline some things about that whole Hayley nonsense.  
"You got all hot and heavy with that dirty little backstabber when Caroline was in France didn't you."  
"I thought I had feelings for her. Turns out I didn't.."  
"Bullshit. Would you wanna be with Caroline and Hayley at the same time? Every man's fantasy."  
Klaus took another drink and he almost spit it out because Damon was such an idiot..

He thought about it..  
"Ok yes. That would be amazing. ONLY YOU heard that I swear I'll kill you if you run your mouth."  
"As the official advocate to the devil… I was just a total dick and I've installed doubt in your brain. KLAUS IS THINKING ABOUT ANOTHER WOMAN!' he shouted over the crowd.  
He started jumping and shouting and Klaus tried to stop him.

Elijah and Stefan were looking over at them. But they looked confused.  
"Shut up Damon." He said as he gave him a low punch to the gut.  
Damon sunk to the floor and Klaus stepped over him.

He went over to his brother and Stefan.  
Klaus had a grin and he relaxed beside his brother.  
"Did you enjoy the dry sex out there."  
"Why yes I did…but Damon came on a bit too strong I had to put him down."  
Klaus finished the bottle. Their eyes lit up in shock as he emptied the entire bottle and set it on the bar.

"Bring me another one." he said to the compelled bartender.  
The "devil's advocate" was starting a war he apparently couldn't finish. Klaus looked down at his hands and then he looked over at the sign that said EXIT.  
He wondered about Caroline..if she was doing alright.  
Klaus wanted to go check on her.

Across the hall was the other party. This one was more girl-friendly with champagne instead of liquor and it had all the fruity drinks you could get.  
Caroline was wasted.

Elena and Rebekah were dancing and off being Bffs That left a very drunk Caroline with Bonnie and Katherine.  
The three didn't have much to talk about.

"I'm going to go find Elijah..I'm not into girl talk and I can't really stand you or Klaus so.."  
"Yeah like I care!" She kicked at Katherine as the wicked bitch walked away.  
Caroline was in a pure bliss. She roamed around the dance floor . She fed a little off someone when she got hungry. She danced with Bonnie and then with Rebekah.

She felt relaxed and being drunk felt amazing. Caroline hadn't drank in over a year. Well after she found out she was pregnant…  
Rebekah got her another drink and she smiled at her.  
Caroline was all smiles..But after a while Caroline got homesick.  
She missed Aiden. And she was too far away from Klaus.  
"Bonnie. Tonight is the first night I've ever been away from Aiden since he was born.."  
"Aww Care it's ok. You're mom is taking care of him so you wouldn't have to worry tonight. So you can relax."  
Relax. Yeah relax ..  
She sipped her drink and she looked at the EXIT sign..

Klaus was over on that side..  
"I have to go use the restroom..or..wahh yeah I'm gunna.."  
"Caroline? You're drunk honey where do you want to go I'll go with you."  
"I'm gunna go see Klaus.." She said as she ditched the crowd. She ditched her maid of honor..

She took her drink with her and she buzzed her way to the exit.  
The girls didn't sound too happy about it. But Caroline didn't care she did what she wanted.

She stepped into the hallway that connected his bachelor party to her bachelorette.  
Caroline almost dropped her drink because she could hardly walk straight..but she steadied her hand and just finished the stupid drink.  
She slouched against the wall by the door she just walked out of..she was about to go to the other room but she froze when she saw Katherine and Klaus.

Her heart beat quickly and she covered her mouth to keep quiet.  
Katherine bugged her. She didn't really know the history between the two of them and she didn't really care to know it.  
In her head Caroline jumped to the closest conclusion she could..and she was a bit scared.  
"Congratulations Klaus.."  
"You sound so sincere Katerina.."  
"I'm not. No one here is truly sincere about congratulating you." She got a bit too close to him and Caroline didn't like it.

It's the Katherine way tho..she walked back a bit and tried not to be seen.  
"Think about it Klaus. Bonnie despises you. I despise you. Your brother secretly resents you and don't even get me started on your adorable sister. Plus Elena and the Salvatore brothers want you gone. Dead and gone. All of this? Is for Caroline…they just tolerate you. You don't deserve to be happy."  
Klaus had this very sad look on his face..but he also looked like he was going to cut her in half.

Caroline was about to head over there and rip her hair out. But for some reason the look on his face made her freeze.  
"This is all fake. No one cares about you Klaus. You got lucky and picked the golden girl…" She got even closer and whispered something to him..  
Caroline could hear it and it seriously pissed her off.  
"You only deserve to die Klaus. That or you deserve to have your family taken from you."  
The two glared at each other and she headed into the other party..  
Klaus said nothing to her. He offered no response as she walked away…

HOLY SHIT THAT BITCH….Caroline didn't care if she was seen anymore she just stared at Klaus.  
He looked torn. Unsure of where to go or what to do. He was holding a bottle of liquor and Klaus was standing in a daze.  
She waited a bit…she was still against the wall by the door. She slowly walked over to him.  
"Caroline..you alright?" Klaus looked up at her as he steadied his stance.

"I'm..I'm ok. How are you?" Did he not know that she heard all that? She walked up to him but she stumbled a bit.. Haha she was drunk too but Klaus caught her with his free arm.  
"Easy love.."  
"Klaus I'm drunk."  
"I know you are I can see that…where are the others?"

She just stared at him. He was pretending what Katherine said had no affect on him. Caroline wasn't sure what to do!?  
Her drunk mind felt bad for him..but she didn't want to feed Katherine's fire.  
"In there …I came to find you..I miss Aiden and I want to go home." This wasn't her life anymore. Caroline used to love staying out all night getting totally shitfaced with her friends. But now it's not what she wanted. She wanted to be home with Aiden and Klaus.

Something struck her emotions. She started crying a bit..  
She was so attached to Aiden it felt like a hole was in her chest. Klaus had a blank frown and he hugged her close.  
"I don't know if he got enough food tonight or if he's asleep right now..what if my mom can't get him to stop crying or what if he is missing us. He knows we're not there and he's probably feeling what I'm feeling…Klaus take me home."

Klaus smiled and kissed her gently.. He rubbed her back and kissed her on the cheek then on the forehead.  
"Caroline I want to go home too. But I fear I'm just as drunk as you." He was smiling and she looked at his face.  
Holy shit Klaus was drunk?  
"You're drunk hahaha let me look at you." He stumbled back a bit and she just started laughing.  
He was so handsome. He had this look…she couldn't describe it. Caroline took a moment and looked him over..  
His face was still sad tho..she could tell there was a sting in his chest. Katherine cut him deep.  
"You sure you want to marry me love?.."  
That bitch put doubt in his head. Caroline's heart ached when he said that.

She looked into his eyes. She wiped her tears and gave him a kiss.  
"I do..yes. Of course I do. I don't care what anyone thinks you deserve or about anything that happened before."  
"It doesn't just go away love..Katherine is right."  
"SHE IS NOT RIGHT…" Caroline got even more upset.  
"You want to walk home? Walk a bit and then call a cab?…I don't really want to socialize any longer." He asked as he took another drink from that huge bottle.

She didn't like him drinking. Klaus was too proper to be drunk. That was more Damon's disgusting style.  
Caroline thought about what he asked.. She nodded her head and kissed him.  
"Sure!" she smiled a huge smile and Klaus took her hand.  
"We'll have to hold each other up love..I've already stumbled over a few times." he confessed as she tried to imagine it.

The two took a walk. They left the others behind..

Chapter 11: End

* * *

DAMN THAT KATHERINE xDD DAMN THAT DAMON! how dare they invoke doubt in poor Klaus's fragile mind.

thanks for reading everyone.

The next chapter will be the conclusion. Thanks now have a good day!


	13. Deadlines and Commitments

Chapter 12: Deadlines and Commitments

Klaus and Caroline were walking down the sidewalk. They were holding hands and trying not to laugh at the situation.  
Both extremely drunk and somewhat miserable.  
"I'm sorry about what Katherine said to you…" She's a dumb bitch.  
"Don't be. She spoke the truth..those guys have every reason to hate me. It's just something I have to deal with love." Klaus shrugged and he started swinging their hands a bit.

Whuuu it was making Caroline a bit dizzy.  
"You asked me if I'm sure I wanna marry you. I said yes …wuhh but what about you? Klaus do you really want to marry me?"  
"Of course I do. You know I'll always fancy you."  
She laughed and looked away. Fancy..every time he said something like that it made her laugh.

"I do really want to talk about something..it wasn't bothering me until this evening."  
Caroline stopped grinning and she looked at him seriously. Well as serious as a drunk girl could get.  
"About what orrr…well what do you wanna talk about?" was she making sense. Caroline felt like her brain wasn't working.

"I want to clarify what exactly happened between Hayley and I…there seems to be some misconception about the two of us and I want to be sure you understand.."  
Grrrr she felt a rage boil up in her chest when she heard that name.  
"Why are you feeling guilty about something?" Caroline didn't like this.  
"Damon brought her up and I just need to talk about it."

Caroline got quiet…  
She didn't want to know. Ok that was a lie she wanted to know exactly what happened between them.  
If she was any good. How big her boobs were….shit like that. Caroline shook her head. Whaaa she didn't want to know that! Gross.. but it beyond annoyed her.  
What she wanted to know was if Klaus had feelings for her.

"Fine. What happened? Why is she still even an issue?"  
She let go of his hand and crossed her arms.. Humph..  
"She's not an issue did you not hear me? I said I want to clarify..just get it off my chest."  
"What? That some part of you wants her and you can't admit it? JUST SAY IT…."

He got upset…Well Caroline didn't care.  
"That's not what I'm clarifying."  
"WELL Clarify away then." They stared at each other as if to challenge..

Klaus just sighed and looked up at the night sky.  
"I knew I was in love with you but you didn't love me back. Hayley knew how I felt and I slept with her. That was it. My feelings for you were very strong…"  
"So why did you take her with you to Louisiana? Don't give me some shit about werewolves.."

"I needed to figure things out and I really needed to help her find her family. I keep my word Caroline… and honestly I didn't think you were in love with me. Even after you were pregnant. You told me you had feelings for me but I didn't know if they were real. Hayley came onto me and I shoved her out of my car…I wasn't brought up to manage feelings like that very well. Not at all actually. There is this irritating idea that I'm into her. And I said something foolish.. But it's not true and that's not the case at all."  
"What did you say that was stupid?" She asked kinda glaring…hmm..  
"Damon asked me if I would be with you and her at the same time.." Klaus shrugged his shoulders and then he scratched at the back of his neck.

HE DID THAT TO HIS NECK WHEN HE WAS NERVOUS…  
"And you said…"  
"Well I said yes."  
"YOU SAID YES? ARGH you serious Klaus? I told you not to hang around Damon. He's a disgusting influence he's the one that should be with HAYLEY."  
Klaus started laughing..

"OH MY GOD this is sooo ridiculous Caroline! I told him I would do that yes..but in reality I would never. DO you know how awkward that would be? Think about it." Klaus just started laughing and Caroline punched his arm…

"STOP LAUGHING." He stopped immediately but he had to force his mouth to do it. Caroline was walking away from him but he stopped her.  
Klaus grabbed her arms and looked at Caroline.  
"Hayley is a pretty person. Yeah so are a billion other women Caroline..but that's as far as it goes. She disgusts me…I don't like un-loyal sneaky women. I just needed to figure that out and I did. I don't want her and what Damon brought up was just ridiculous…..foolish guy talk."

She was frowning…he touched her chin and made sure she was looking at him.  
"You're the only person I've ever been in love with. Caroline you don't have to worry about something like that…I told you I would never hurt you and I mean that."  
She blushed. But she tried to act like he had no affect on her. She leaned towards him and she looked deep into his eyes.  
"Are you really drunk?" She smiled and he laughed a bit.

"I sober up quick. Unlike you fools..so do you understand what I'm saying? I'm not going to go run off with Hayley just because we slept together. I want you to know that love.."  
Caroline thought to herself as they started walking again..  
She understood every word he was saying.

Hayley was disgusting…it was obvious to her that Klaus wasn't into her.  
She wasn't his type at all.  
Caroline uncrossed her arms and she took his hand again.  
"Time to call the cab I think." Klaus got out his phone and he called the cab. Caroline just relaxed against his arm.

She couldn't wait to be home. She wanted Aiden sleeping in his crib and she wanted Klaus sleeping in their bed.  
Her head was starting to ring a little.  
Tomorrow was gunna succckkkkk…..

They got in the cab and they were dropped off at her mom's house.  
The two sobering up drunkards walked into her mom's house. Liz was in the kitchen.  
"Hey mom.."  
"Hey you guys are back early.." Her mom walked over and she looked at Klaus with an untrusting, disapproving look on her face.. Everyone gave him a strange looks. Acted like he didn't belong.  
Caroline tried to ignore it..  
"Good evening Liz.." Klaus said to her as she nodded her hello. She didn't say it she just kinda shrugged and gave him a half-ass hello.

Tch seriously mom she didn't even say hi back..Caroline felt so bad about how Klaus was treated by people!  
"Aiden is in the spare room. I finally got him asleep but it took forever." Caroline smiled at her mom. But she didn't really smile..cuz she was annoyed.

She went to the crib and got Aiden.  
"You guys ok to drive home?"  
"Yeah mom my car is here..I'll just take that and go home. Klaus is driving .."  
Her mom looked at him.  
"You look drunk."  
Klaus just shrugged…

"Mom he's been driving longer than you've been on this earth. We just want to go home ok? Thanks for watching Aiden." She hugged her mom.  
"My mistake. I keep forgetting some thousand year old vampire is marrying my teenage daughter."  
UGH…

"Goodnight Liz." Klaus said to her mom..Caroline hoped she'd say something back..  
"Goodnight." OH WOW she spoke to him!…That was the only communication the two of them ever shared. Hello and goodbye.  
Klaus just left the house and went to the car.

He never said anything about it. Caroline knew it bothered him. She set Aiden in the car seat and she shut the door.  
Then she sat beside Klaus…  
He just started the car and said nothing. It seemed his evening was full of low-blows, disrespect, and always having to explain himself.

Caroline just frowned..  
"I understand why you hooked up with Hayley. I didn't return your feelings. It's easy to get caught up in a situation like that where you kinda just give in. I understand Klaus so you don't have to feel guilty or anything. Ok? I trust you so you don't have to explain anymore. I know you fancy me and I love you for it."  
He gave her _that_ smile as a response.

"Glad you understand because if I ever see her again I'm seriously going to kill her."  
"If you don't I will."  
Caroline could shift to the dark side and kill that stupid woman..  
No one on the good side of the fence seemed to like Klaus anyways..so why not be on team Klaus?

Caroline smiled at the thought..they made it home and she put their son to bed.  
Klaus joined her and he gave Aiden a kiss on the forehead..  
They didn't say anything to each other for a while. Caroline went to bed first and Klaus stayed behind and sat by the crib.

She was having a hell of a time getting out of her clothes.  
Caroline was still a bit drunk. She almost fell down in the closet. Eventually she got out of that dress and she put on one of Klaus's shirts.  
Haa she stole pretty much every single one he owned.

She crawled into bed and she attacked the pillow.  
She dozed off for a moment but when she opened her eyes she saw Klaus getting undressed.  
"Whoo baby take it offfff.." She teased and he got embarrassed. He almost put his clothes back on he was so shy.

"You know..I think we should just get married tomorrow. I know you wanted the pearls and the catering and all the lot around but.." Klaus took off his shirt and he had a frown on his face.  
She sat up and listened..  
"What do you mean? But Bonnie, Rebekah, and I we already planned everything!..we can't just get married tomorrow..how would we even do that?"  
"Well can't I just get the rings from my bother and that's it we're married? I mean really is ceremony even necessary…it's just silly to me."  
"You can't just get the rings! ? Klaus..there is a process..you know? Even paperwork if I'm to get my name changed. Which I want to of course..This isn't just…"  
He was struggling with something..Caroline didn't notice she just kept going on ..

"This isn't just oh hey we're married now. You have to …" He interrupted her with a very loud laugh.  
"Paperwork? Ha Caroline come on."  
"How can you not grasp that there is a process Klaus?! And stop laughing about this.."

"What process? Caroline..I don't need conformation. Or clarification about what I want and how I feel. Do you need that? I want you end of story. I'm with you end of story. I don't understand this tradition. And process…it makes no sense to me."

Caroline sat even further up and she really looked at Klaus.  
"I don't follow those rules. Do you not understand what I'm saying? If paperwork says you're my wife that doesn't mean anything to me. I say you're my wife because that's what you are…I'll wear the ring for you that part I do understand. But everything else seems like a waste of time for me."  
Caroline said nothing. She just tried to process what he was saying..  
"Paperwork.."  
He laughed again and threw his pants towards the closet..

"Well if a ceremony seems like a waste of time to you..then.." Caroline didn't know what to say.  
She was at a loss. Ever since she was little she wanted a beautiful wedding dress and doves flying all around.  
"Forget it..I'll go through with all those traditions, paperwork, processing..if it's what you want." Klaus sat down on the bed and he scratched at his arm.

It was almost as if they were on two different planets…  
"This is all Katherine's fault…what she said to you tonight is making you think that way."  
"She didn't tell me anything I didn't already know love..No one at your processing party will be there for me. You and Aiden are all that I have."  
Klaus looked very depressed..

When he looked that depressed Caroline felt depressed.  
"I want to leave Mystic Falls Caroline..maybe after Aiden gets a bit bigger we can travel. You weren't ready before but I think you are now.." He spoke quietly and she moved over to him.

"I think we could leave..yeah I.." She kissed his shoulder and she thought about crying for a moment..  
Mystic Falls was her home. But thinking about it now she didn't feel so attached to it.  
"Where did you want to go? Did you have a place in mind.."  
"I have some unfinished business in Louisiana. After that we can go to a place of your choice."  
Caroline wipes the small tear that was sneaking down her cheek..  
"What's in Louisiana Klaus. You keep going there…"  
"I'm building an empire of sorts."  
"Are you being shady.."  
He looked at her with his devilish grin.

"When am I not being shady? Tell me Caroline..when exactly did you fall for such a terrible person like me? You never told me."  
He asked her that before and she didn't answer him.  
Caroline stared at the tattoo on his shoulder..  
"Well I knew I had feelings for you the same night you said you fell in love with me. I fought hard Klaus I REALLY DID…I struggled not to let you in OH MANNN did I struggle. But..yeah..so I knew I had feelings that night. But when I actually said to myself..wow holy crap I love him was.."

Caroline bit her lip. There Klaus was saying he didn't need clarification? Well it sure seemed like he needed to know haha..  
"You did resist quite well…I remember all the times you shut me down Caroline." He smiled at her and he gently bit on her shoulder..  
Caroline tried to use her deep Klaus-like voice.  
"Just know that if Tyler was still sired to me he never would have hurt you. I wouldn't have let him." She even tried to copy his accent. Klaus just laughed at her.

"It was after you said that..you remember I was trying to distract you to get Elena or whatever?"  
"Yes I remember.." He was laughing about something..  
"After that I didn't want to be anywhere near you..I knew I was in love with you…so yeah."  
She was chewing on her botttom lip.  
"But you kept popping up everywhere! You made it really difficult Klaussss." He bit at her shoulder again..  
Caroline liked his aggressive side when he wasn't hiding it with self doubt and sadness.

"Let's go to Louisiana tomorrow. We can tell everyone in Mystic Falls to suck it. I want to do what you want Klaus." He looked at her and he seemed a bit confused.  
"But Aiden.."  
"He'll be fine to travel.. You get the rings from your brother. We won't legally be married to all the.."  
"All the common folk?"  
Hahaha she gave him a kiss.

"Yes the commoners…but who needs them? You build this empire of yours and we'll raise Aiden together."  
"Sounds perfect love..are you sure?" he asked as she pulled him to the top of the bed.  
"I'm sure."

Chapter 12: End

* * *

Story is officially over! Hope you enjoyed it!  
Thanks for reading and I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEW EPISODE TOMORROW NIGHT warrrghhhh so exciting.  
Have a good day/night/life!


End file.
